Corruption
by Pyrolouve
Summary: Ace est un succube. Un succube qui a toujours tendance à faire du zèle dans ses fonctions, malgré les remontrances répétées de son Seigneur. Law est un incube. Et il est le premier à le suivre lorsqu'il danse sur les limites. Au risque parfois de mettre en péril une paix millénaire entre deux entités immortelles... Mais le jeu en vaut la peine.


**Salut à tous !**

 **J'ai très très très très (x1000) longtemps hésité avant de poster cet OS. À la base, seules quelques personnes devaient jamais le lire, mais... finalement, j'ai décidé de vous le faire partager.**

 ** _Corruption_ est resté en cours d'écriture pendant deux ans, entre 2015 et 2017. Deux ans à réécrire encore et encore ce texte jusqu'à ce que je me dise que je ne pourrais plus l'améliorer plus. Parmi tous les textes que j'ai écris à ce jour (y compris ceux que je garde pour moi), je le considère comme le meilleur. Je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir un jour dépasser ce genre de qualité. Ça veut pas dire que je vais pas essayer par contre x)**

 _ **Corruption**_ **est né (oh surprise !) d'une conversation avec Harlem. Flllora a ensuite très vite été mise dans la confidence, et jusqu'ici, il n'y a que 4 personnes qui ont lu ce texte en entier.  
Il faut vous imaginer que pendant deux ans, j'ai sans cesse "teasé" Harlem et Flo avec des passages de Corruption que je leur envoyais au compte-goutte via sms... et que toutes les semaines je recevais un : "héééééé, diiiiis, t'en es où avec _Corruptiooooon_ " ? XD**

 **Désolée, je prends le temps avec cet en-tête parce que cet OS a beaucoup d'importance pour moi ^^'**

 **Bon, je vous préviens, _Corruption_ est... sale. Genre... genre _vraiment_ sale. Mais c'est du sale positif, ça compte ! Je sais pas si on peut dire que c'est un PWP parce que PWP veut dire Porn Without Plot, et... Y a un peu d'intrigue quand même ici.**

 **...  
Un peu x)**

 **Très subtilement : Ace et Law sont des démons... et Sabo est un ange. Je vous laisse faire le rapprochement avec le titre x)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews, surtout, je suis curieuse de voir vos réactions... et un peu effrayée aussi XD**

 **Sur ce...**

 **Bonne lecture... ?**

 **Bisous cramés,**

 **Pyro**

 _One Piece appartient à Oda, pas à moi... et vu cet OS, heureusement, quelque part x)  
Image par Riezo  
_

* * *

-Dimension Géhenne, 7e Cercle-

Luffy regarda sa montre, rajusta son sac sur son épaule, et poussa l'immense porte de pierre noire qui le séparait de la salle de réunion. Il était en avance, mais la plupart des participants étaient déjà arrivés, et il s'installa à sa place à son tour, sur l'un des neuf sièges qui entourait la grande table au milieu de la pièce. Il ramena ensuite son sac sur ses genoux et en sortit tout un tas de nourriture, du paquet de bonbons au hamburger, qu'il aligna soigneusement devant lui. Il sourit avec gourmandise, et agita sa queue fourchue en s'emparant d'un sandwich au jambon, qu'il engloutit d'un coup en soupirant de satisfaction.

-Je sais pas comment tu fais pour bouffer autant et rester aussi mince..., grogna une voix à ses côtés.

-'Lut Choro, articula Luffy, la bouche pleine.

Zoro bâilla et croisa ses bras sous sa tête, et ses chevilles sur la table. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément, et regardait d'un œil distrait une grosse horloge pendue au mur, comptant lentement les secondes dans sa tête. Il finit par fermer les yeux, bâilla une nouvelle fois, et s'apprêta à s'endormir, sa queue reposant négligemment sur son ventre.

-Putain, ça t'arrive jamais de rester éveillé dix secondes, abruti ?! Tu mériterais mon poing dans la gueule, tiens !

En soupirant d'agacement, Zoro ouvrit un œil sur celui qui venait de lui parler, avant de hausser les épaules. Kid était connu pour son tempérament explosif, et pour hurler sur les gens à n'importe quelle occasion. Sans compter son vocabulaire particulièrement fleuri. Le grand roux se leva de sa chaise, qui se fracassa au sol, et fit rouler ses muscles, prêt à contourner la table pour aller se battre avec le vert. Qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. La flemme.

-Kid ! Ça suffit ! Y en a marre que tu casses les meubles, tu sais combien ça nous coûte tes bavures ?! l'apostropha une voix féminine à sa droite.

Kid fit volte-face et se retrouva face à Nami, campée devant lui, pas du tout intimidée par sa masse musculaire, même en faisant deux têtes de moins que lui. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, et lui désigna sa chaise d'un mouvement de menton.

-Tu ramasses et tu t'assois ! C'est bientôt l'heure, alors ne nous fais pas perdre du temps ! Le temps, c'est de l'argent !

-T'en as pas marre de tout le temps parler de fric, grognasse ?!

-En attendant, c'est pas toi qui paye tes conneries, alors ASSIS !

Le roux grommela un instant dans sa barbe, avant d'obtempérer. Plus par peur de ce que son patron pourrait lui faire s'il lui tapait dessus, que par peur de la jeune femme elle même. Même si Nami pouvait être terrifiante quand elle s'y mettait.

-Pfff... Vous voir vous disputer ainsi, quelle pitié, soupira une autre femme, un peu plus loin. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de rustres.

-Parce que tu crois que tu vaux mieux que nous, Hancock ? siffla Nami en se tournant vers elle.

Hancock haussa un sourcil comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était la chose la plus absurde qui soit, avant de sortir un miroir de son décolleté et de se mettre à admirer son reflet, lissant l'une de ses cornes de démone avec ses doigts.

-Bien sûr que oui. Je suis la perfection même. Je vous surpasse tous ici... Sauf mon Luffy chéri, évidemment. N'est-ce pas mon amour ?

Elle tourna vers Luffy des yeux brillants, et le démon lui sourit de toutes ses dents, des miettes de pain encore accrochées à ses lèvres, pas du tout au courant de ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Elle soupira amoureusement, et posa son menton sur ses mains en le contemplant, attirant l'attention du dernier démon attablé avec eux.

-Luffy, t'es qu'un connard, siffla-t-il. Comment un type comme toi peut avoir une femme comme elle à ses pieds ?! C'est avec moi qu'elle devrait être !

-La ferme, Sanji, grogna Zoro. Tu m'empêches de dormir avec tes crises de jalousie.

-T'as qu'à rester éveillé, crétin de cactus ! Tu veux t'battre ?!

-Moi j'veux ! J'vais lui enfoncer mon poing dans la gueule, à c'te feignasse !

-Si vous pétez encore des trucs, j'vous colle tous une dette dont vous allez vous souvenir !

-KID ! Rends-moi tout de suite mon steak, t'entends ?!

-Tu vas payer pour cet affront envers mon amour, Eustass Kid, misérable démon de seconde classe !

-T'AS DIS QUOI, SORCIÈRE ?!

La grande porte s'ouvrit soudain, coupant court à la bagarre générale qui menaçait d'éclater, et deux démons firent leur apparition, réduisant les autres au silence. Tous les yeux se posèrent sur eux, attirés comme des aimants par leurs silhouettes sans défaut. Ace et Trafalgar passaient difficilement inaperçus, même parmi tous les Démons de l'Enfer. Ils s'avancèrent sans un mot jusqu'à leurs chaises, sourire séducteur aux lèvres, leurs queues fourchues s'enroulant et se déroulant sans relâche l'une autour de l'autre dans leur dos.

Trafalgar se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille d'Ace, et ce dernier pouffa avant de lui faire un clin d'œil, et de s'asseoir à sa place, vite imité par son compagnon. Le métis regarda ses ongles d'un air indifférent, et Ace se mit à jouer avec son collier en regardant le plafond, silencieux. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il remarqua que les autres ne s'étaient toujours pas détachés d'eux.

-Prenez une photo, les gars, railla-t-il soudain. Vous pourrez nous reluquer plus longtemps !

Les démons frémirent, comme s'ils sortaient d'une sorte de transe, et les regards se détournèrent enfin d'eux. Les deux nouveaux venus ricanèrent, et se lancèrent une œillade complice, avant de se pencher l'un vers l'autre pour un baiser rapide et intense.

Les conversations reprirent autour d'eux, plus calmes. Enfin... Pour un temps seulement.

-Kid ! Je déconne pas, rends-moi ma bouffe !

-Ta gueule le morveux ! C'pas toi qui va me donner des putains d'ordres !

-Bordel, vous pouvez pas la fermer ?! J'essaye de pioncer !

Les affrontements se poursuivirent pendant plusieurs minutes, et aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua la colonne de flammes qui embrasa soudain l'immense chaise au bout de la table, et de laquelle sortit leur chef, drapé dans un lourd manteau écarlate. Roger avisa le bazar devant lui, soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Jeunes gens..., commença-t-il.

Le brouhaha continua – s'intensifia, même – et il serra les dents, agacé. Il n'était pas connu pour sa patience, et ses subordonnés mettaient souvent ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

-Veuillez vous calmer et vous asseoir ! clama-t-il, autoritaire.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsque, sourds à ses ordres, Luffy et Kid grimpèrent sur la table pour se faire face, poings serrés, et prêts à se battre, sous les encouragements de Zoro d'un côté et de Sanji de l'autre. Nami et Hancock se disputaient de leur côté, leurs voix grimpant dans les aigus au fur et à mesure de leur joute verbale, et Ace et Trafalgar s'embrassaient sans relâche dans leur coin, le premier à califourchon sur les cuisses du second, indifférents à tout ce remue-ménage. Roger sentit une veine palpiter sur sa tempe. Ses cornes de démon s'enflammèrent, il déplia ses ailes, si noires qu'elles paraissaient absorber la lumière, et sa queue fouetta l'air.

-VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, BORDEL DE MERDE ?! rugit-il, obtenant instantanément le silence et l'attention de tous.

Les huit démons se rassirent à leur place sans un mot, les yeux fixés sur leur Satan, et ce dernier soupira.

-Bon sang, c'est toujours la même chose... Bien, avant de commencer, je dois m'assurer que vous êtes tous présents, fit-il en faisant apparaître un parchemin dans sa main. Je sais, c'est chiant, mais c'est la procédure, et Mihawk va me pourrir si je fais pas les choses dans les règles. Alors... Nami, avec le titre de Mammon, démon de l'Avarice.

-Présente, Seigneur.

-Boa Hancock, avec le titre d'Astaroth, démon de l'Orgueil.

-Je suis là, Seigneur.

-Monkey D. Luffy, avec le titre de Belzébuth, démon de la Gourmandise.

-Préchent, clama Luffy en avalant une boulette de riz.

-Roronoa Zoro, avec le titre de Belphégor, démon de la Paresse.

Un ronflement sonore lui répondit, et Roger cocha la case « présent » sur son parchemin, impassible.

-Eustass Kid, continua-t-il. Avec le titre de Baal, démon de la Colère.

-Ouais, ouais, j'suis là, c'est bon.

-Sanji, avec le titre de Léviathan, démon de l'Envie.

-Présent.

-Et enfin... Portgas D. Ace et Trafalgar Law, avec les titres de Lilith et Asmodée, démons de Luxure.

-Nous sommes là, Seigneur, ronronna Law en entortillant une mèche de cheveux de son compagnon autour de son doigt.

Roger signa, claqua des doigts, et le parchemin s'embrasa, envoyé directement au chef de l'Administration des Enfers. Il se racla la gorge et prit place sur sa chaise, devant ses subordonnés, pour une fois silencieux et concentrés.

-Bien. Comme chaque mois, nous allons faire le bilan de vos actions...

* * *

-Au même moment, dimension des Champs-Élysées, 7e Ciel-

Sabo se passa une main sur le visage, épuisé, et entra dans la tour blanche où il travaillait, prêt à se rendre au huitième étage, où il retrouverait ses six autres collègues. Il se plaça sur le nuage doré au milieu de l'accueil, qui servait de plate-forme d'envol, déplia ses ailes blanches, et décolla en douceur, avant d'accélérer pour filer vers les étages du bâtiment.

Il dépassa plusieurs paliers sans les regarder, filant comme une flèche, avant d'arriver devant la porte dorée du huitième étage. Il se posa sur son seuil avec légèreté, rajusta sa toge, replaça son auréole et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, à peine ébouriffés par son vol. Il inspira profondément, et se força à refouler sa fatigue et à se détendre, avant de pousser le battant en or.

Quand on est convoqué par Dieu en personne, on s'efforce de se présenter en étant le plus parfait possible. Voire en étant parfait tout court.

-Ah, Sabo, fit Koala en le voyant arriver. Tu es pile à l'heure.

-Bonjour, Koala, sourit l'ange blond en s'inclinant devant elle. Tu es ravissante, comme toujours.

La jeune femme pouffa doucement.

-En tant qu'Ange de la Chasteté, tu n'es pas censé aguicher les femmes, Sabo...

-Je ne fais rien de tel ! se défendit-il en rougissant. Je dis simplement la vérité.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et il eut un sourire gêné avant de s'asseoir à sa place autour de l'immense table immaculée qui leur servait à se réunir. À sa droite, Koala avait étalé devant elle différents documents contenant des relevés économiques divers et variés, qui évoluaient magiquement toutes les secondes. Le plus gros traitait du taux de pauvreté dans le monde, et elle le consultait constamment, prenant des notes dans un calepin avec assiduité.

À sa gauche, Marco discutait avec Kobby à voix basse, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait saisir leur sujet de conversation. Le blond était aussi impassible qu'à son habitude, concentré sur ce que son interlocuteur lui disait, tandis que le jeune homme aux cheveux roses lui parlait posément, avec des gestes lents et tranquilles, souriant chaleureusement. En face de lui était assise Robin, qui lisait un énorme volume en chantonnant, indifférente à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Vivi, un peu plus loin, travaillait avec assiduité sur il-ne-savait quoi. La jeune femme ne supportait pas de rester inactive plus de dix secondes, et était en permanence en train de chercher un sujet d'occupation quelconque. Quand à Kaya, elle était assise le plus loin possible d'eux tous, et tâchait de se faire oublier, comme d'habitude. Sabo lui sourit, et elle se recroquevilla sur sa chaise en baissant les yeux.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la grande salle blanche, sinon les discrets chuchotements de Marco et Kobby, le grattement des stylos de Koala et Vivi, et le bruissement des pages du livre de Robin, et son discret chantonnement. Sans un mot, Sabo ouvrit la main, et un tas de schémas semblables à ceux de sa collègue apparurent dans sa paume dans une volute de fumée blanche. Il les disposa devant lui et les examina, pensif.

Il ne savait pas ce que faisaient les Démons en bas, mais en tout cas, il était sûr qu'à cause d'eux, ses chiffres étaient mauvais. Il y avait de moins en moins de mariages dans le monde, et ils arrivaient à des âges de plus en plus tardifs. _A contrario_ de ces relevés, la perte de la virginité chez les jeunes adolescents survenait de plus en plus tôt. La pornographie était partout ou presque, à présent, et il devenait difficile d'entretenir une conversation avec un humain sans que le sujet ne dérive sur le sexe à un moment ou à un autre. Les actes de pédophilie et les viols se multipliaient, et il ne parlait même pas de toutes ces fois où une femme se retrouvait dans le lit d'un homme avec trop d'alcool ou de drogue dans le sang pour que ce soit honnête.

Sabo soupira. Foutus Démons et leurs foutues perversions. Et dire qu'ils étaient censés limiter leur influence... Il était loin le temps où la parole de Dieu faisait force de loi, et où un adultère entraînait une condamnation...

Un flash lumineux le sortit de ses réflexions, et Dieu lui-même apparut près de sa chaise, dominant ses subordonnés de plusieurs têtes. Edward Newgate, de son nom familier, n'était pas souvent physiquement présent à leurs réunions, et les anges se demandèrent soudain ce qui l'avait obligé à descendre du haut de la Tour Blanche.

-Bien, fit leur Dieu en s'asseyant. Veuillez répondre à l'appel de votre nom et de votre Vertu, s'il vous plaît. Marco, le Détachement.

-Présent.

-Kobby, la Tempérance.

-Présent.

-Sabo, la Chasteté.

-Présent.

-Koala, la Charité.

-Présente.

-Robin, la Patience.

-Présente.

-Vivi, le Courage.

-Présente.

-Kaya, l'Humilité.

-Présente.

L'appel de leurs noms se déroulait toujours de cette façon. Pas de titres à rallonge inutiles, de l'ordre et de la simplicité. D'après Newgate, c'était _un peu_ différent de ce qui se passait en bas.

Chaque ange savait qui était le démon et le Pêché auquel il s'opposait. Ainsi, Marco s'opposait à Nami, Kobby à Luffy, Koala à Sanji, Robin à Kid, Vivi à Zoro, et Kaya à Hancock. Quand à lui, son cas était un peu particulier, puisqu'il avait deux démons à affronter régulièrement. Et il devait admettre qu'Ace et Trafalgar étaient particulièrement retors, quand ils s'y mettaient à deux.

Ace était une Succube, un démon qui aspire la force vitale des humains par le plaisir sexuel qu'il procure. Plus l'âme de l'être qu'il corrompait était pure, plus il en retirait de puissance – et de plaisir. Law, lui, était un Incube, démon tentateur qui insuffle des désirs pervers et coupables dans les esprits les plus faibles, jusqu'à ce que ses victimes viennent d'elles-même jusqu'à lui. Et plus l'esprit qu'il trompait était innocent, plus son pouvoir augmentait.

Sabo soupira intérieurement. Dire qu'il avait du boulot par dessus l'auréole aurait été un euphémisme. Il rangea ses fiches, et reporta son attention sur son Dieu, concentré. Newgate croisa les mains sous son menton et les regarda tour à tour, l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

-Mes chers enfants, la situation est grave, commença-t-il. Je vous ai réuni en ce jour pour vous parler d'un tâche importante que j'ai à vous confier. Je veux que vous alliez sur Terre, pour vous rendre compte par vous même du monde dans lequel les Hommes vivent ces dernières années. Roger et ses Démons pèsent de plus en plus dans la balance, et l'équilibre entre le Bien et le Mal est plus que menacé. Il est temps d'agir directement.

Les anges hochèrent la tête avec déférence, même si l'idée ne les enchantait guère. Aller sur Terre impliquait quelques contraintes désagréables, quoique nécessaires. Au contraire des Démons, qui ne respectaient aucune loi et qui ne se privaient pas de le faire savoir, les Anges perdaient leurs ailes dès lors qu'il se posaient sur un sol Humain. Ils ne les récupéraient qu'après avoir reçu l'absolution divine sur une terre consacrée, un rituel incontournable pour que les cieux gardent leur pureté.

Même si la perte de leurs ailes était ainsi temporaire, il était certain que d'être diminués de la sorte ne leur plaisait pas, et Sabo grimaça intérieurement. Foutus Démons ! Les anges étaient paix et amour, certes, mais même eux avaient leur limites.

La réunion ne s'éternisa pas. Newgate leur donna quelques consignes supplémentaires, avant de les bénir et de les congédier avec un sourire. Sabo soupira et vola jusqu'à ses appartements, un étage au-dessous, pour préparer son voyage sur Terre.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un étrange pressentiment quand à cette mission.

* * *

Ace étendit ses ailes noires, ferma les yeux, et se laissa tomber du haut du pont où il s'était perché, sourire aux lèvres. Le vent frais du soir ébouriffa ses cheveux et cingla ses joues, et il éclata de rire, redressant son vol juste à temps pour ne pas percuter le fleuve. Il rasa la surface de l'eau, zigzagua pour éviter deux rochers qui dépassaient, et remonta en flèche au dessus des nuages, tournant sur lui-même à toute vitesse, comme une torpille perçant le ciel. Il ne s'immobilisa que lorsqu'il n'y eut plus au-dessus de lui que l'immensité sombre du ciel nocturne, et le croissant de lune qui les éclairait tant bien que mal.

Il se retourna pour voir Trafalgar le rejoindre en souriant, volant bien plus calmement que son amant. Le battement lent de ses ailes soulevait des volutes de nuages sous lui, et Ace le contempla un long moment avec avidité.

Satan qu'il était beau...

-T'es vraiment qu'un gosse, Ace, soupira le métis en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur, suspendu dans les airs par sa magie.

-Et toi tu t'amuses pas assez ! Profite ! Pour une fois qu'on est pas en mission...

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il se rapprocha de son amant, qui sentit un long frisson le parcourir, au vu de la façon dont ses yeux gris allaient et venaient le long de son corps.

-Je sais très bien comment m'amuser...

Ace sourit en coin et haussa un sourcil séducteur. Ses yeux noirs tombèrent sur la bouche de son partenaire, insistants, et il se lécha les lèvres, savourant déjà la saveur brûlante du baiser à venir. Trafalgar attrapa sa hanche, le pressa contre lui, et pencha la tête sur le côté, souriant toujours plus... pour s'arrêter à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, ses prunelles argentées braquées sur un point précis par dessus son épaule.

Le sourire d'Ace se fana pour laisser place à une expression intriguée. Il se retourna, juste à temps pour apercevoir un éclair blanc disparaître à travers les nuages.

Une étoile filante.

Un ange.

Ses yeux charbons brillèrent, et son sourire revint, carnassier, reflet de celui qui étirait les lèvres du démon à ses côtés.

-Hey, Traf'... Tu crois que c'est lui ? demanda Ace à voix basse, fébrile.

-Mmmn... On va peut-être pouvoir essayer un nouveau jeu, bébé...

Le jeune démon ricana, et sa queue fouetta l'air, impatience et excitation mêlées. Celle de son amant s'enroula autour de sa taille et le ramena à lui pour un baiser enflammé qui les laissa aussi haletants l'un que l'autre.

-En chasse, bébé, susurra Trafalgar contre ses lèvres.

* * *

Sabo planait lentement au dessus de la ville, observant avec attention ce qui se passait sous lui. Il profitait de ce que les humains ne pouvaient le voir pour voler aussi bas que le lui permettaient ses ailes, prenant ainsi la pleine mesure de ce que leur avait dit Newgate.

La nuit était le moment où les Démons avaient le plus d'influence. Lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte, Dieu avait appris aux hommes à se soustraire à la tentation par le sommeil, transformant les murmures séducteurs des démons en simple rêves. En contrepartie, ils gardaient leurs pouvoir une fois sur Terre. Et ils en profitaient au maximum.

Satan avait fait du monde nocturne son territoire, et c'était ce territoire que Sabo arpentait maintenant, être de lumière dans un océan de noir.

C'était imprudent, il le savait, mais Dieu leur avait confié une tâche, et il entendait en venir à bout le plus rapidement possible. Il donna un lent coup d'ailes pour remonter vers le ciel, frôlant le toit d'un immeuble, et se figea lorsqu'un cri féminin retentit sur sa droite. Il fonça dans la direction du son sans hésiter, et arriva finalement au dessus d'une ruelle sombre, mal éclairée, une impasse où un homme hargneux avait coincé une jeune femme. La situation ne laissait aucun doute sur les intentions du type, et Sabo se pinça l'arrête du nez.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir répété les mots « foutus Démons » une bonne centaine de fois depuis le moment où il était sorti de son lit ce matin.

Il n'y avait personne alentours, et l'ange comprit rapidement qu'il était le seul à pouvoir intervenir, ce qui impliquait qu'il atterrisse et perde ses ailes. Il plongea vers le sol et se posa sans un bruit derrière l'homme. Ses ailes se délitèrent, et sa toge blanche fut transfigurée, le laissant dans un jean clair et un polo blanc des plus banals. Une écharpe couleur du ciel entourait son cou, et il portait des tennis immaculées. Et c'était sans compter la croix dorée qui pendait sur sa poitrine.

-Eh ! lança-t-il.

L'homme se retourna d'un bond, un rictus mauvais sur le visage, avant de se rasséréner quand il vit que l'ange était seul. Il l'étudia de la tête aux pieds, avant de sourire en coin, méprisant.

-Tu veux quoi, gueule d'amour ?! Désolé, j'partage pas !

La jeune femme recula encore, effrayée et Sabo lui fit un sourire rassurant par dessus l'épaule de son agresseur.

-Oh ! J'te cause, blondinet ! Si t'es là pour jouer les princes charmants, j'te conseille de dégager vite fait ! Ou tu préfères que j'arrange ta jolie tronche à ma façon ?

Sabo reporta son attention sur lui sans dire un mot, et analysa ses options.

Un. L'intimider et le faire fuir. À voir la tête du gars et son assurance, c'était peine perdue.

Deux. Le raisonner. L'ange scruta les yeux de l'homme et renonça immédiatement à l'idée. Il n'écouterait rien, c'était certain. Autant parler à un buffle enragé.

Trois. Se battre.

Sabo faisait partie des Sept Vertus, des Anges guerriers dont le but premier était de combattre les démons. De ce fait, il avait le droit d'user de... persuasion physique, comme ils disaient. Le meurtre d'un Humain, aussi répugnant soit l'Humain en question, était exclu, mais les coups étaient permis – même s'ils répugnaient à recourir à ce genre d'extrémités. Néanmoins, Sabo comprit rapidement qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Il se mit en garde, impassible. Son adversaire grogna et sortit un couteau de son blouson. La lame claqua en s'ouvrant, et il se mit en position à son tour.

-Ok, princesse. Tu l'auras voulu, grogna-t-il en crachant par terre.

Il fonça sur le blond, lame en avant pour lui asséner un coup violent entre les côtes. Sabo esquiva, l'empoigna par la nuque, et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, face contre la pierre. Un craquement retentit, et le type laissa échapper un râle de douleur, son nez brisé par le choc. L'ange resta impassible et le désarma d'une clef sèche au poignet, récupérant le couteau, avant de le relâcher.

-... Va-t-en.

L'homme grogna, se décolla du mur, et s'éloigna après un dernier regard haineux, les mains pressées sur le visage. Sabo le regarda disparaître au coin de la rue, puis il soupira et jeta l'arme qu'il avait dans les mains au fond de la benne à ordure la plus proche avec un frisson de dégoût. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui s'était recroquevillé par terre, au fond de l'impasse. Il s'accroupit devant elle et lui tendit la main avec un sourire rassurant. Elle semblait hésiter à lui faire confiance.

-N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

L'inconnue le scruta encore un instant avant de hocher la tête et de prendre sa main. Il l'aida à se relever, avant de la relâcher doucement et de reculer d'un pas.

-Je... merci, murmura-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Vous n'avez rien... ?

-Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Puis-je vous demander quel est votre nom, mademoiselle ?

-... Ace.

Sabo sursauta lorsque les yeux de la jeune femme s'enflammèrent, son sourire timide s'étirant lentement pour devenir démoniaque. Il y eut une gerbe de flammes, et la demoiselle laissa place à un démon un peu trop bien connu du blond.

Ace s'étira longuement en soupirant d'aise, et fit un clin d'œil au blond.

-C'qu'il faut pas faire pour t'attirer dans le coin... Prendre l'apparence d'un Humain me file toujours des courbatures monstrueuses, c'est un vrai calvaire...

Sabo fronça les sourcils, et recula d'un pas, en position de défense et les sens en alerte. Si Ace était là, alors...

-Mmmn... Tu flirtes avec la concurrence, maintenant, bébé ?

Il y eut un claquement d'ailes, et Law atterrit à côté de son compagnon, décontracté au possible, les mains dans les poches. Il replia ses ailes, qui disparurent dans son dos, et effleura discrètement la main de son amant, sans que l'ange ne les voie. Leurs queues fourchues s'entremêlèrent dans leur dos, avides de contact.

-Franchement, Sabo..., soupira le métis en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu as fait fuir notre plus belle prise de la semaine. Père de famille, marié, fidèle... Tout ce travail de persuasion réduit à néant, c'est un tel gâchis...

L'ange serra les poings sous la colère, et Ace sourit, amusé par la réaction du blond. Il tourna la tête et s'attarda sur le profil de Law, le regard soudain brillant de désir.

Trafalgar portait un simple T-shirt noir, à manches longues, ouvert jusqu'au milieu du torse, et un jean tout aussi noir qui le mettait terriblement en valeur. Une chaîne argentée pendait sur sa cuisse, accrochée à sa ceinture de cuir, et des bracelets de force ornaient ses bras, rendus visibles par ses manches retroussées sur ses coudes. Des bottes noires et un pendentif argenté en forme de pentacle maudit venaient compléter sa tenue.

Ace se lécha la lèvre, avant de secouer la tête et de reporter son attention sur leur ennemi, qui n'avait pas bougé. L'ange était bien conscient que sans ses ailes, ses chances de s'en sortir dans un combat physique étaient quasi-nulles. En temps normal, il avait plus de pouvoir qu'eux deux réunis, mais diminué comme il l'était, il aurait même eu du mal à en vaincre un. Il s'astreignit à la patience, pour pouvoir filer en douce vers l'église la plus proche dès que possible.

Il n'en revenait pas d'être tombé dans un piège pareil. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir comme un chérubin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur Terre ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

-Boarf, tu sais... Corrompre des âmes innocentes, semer le chaos, la mort et la destruction, tout ça tout ça... La routine, quoi ! fit Ace en haussant les épaules et en agitant la main, l'air blasé.

Sabo leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par leur comportement. Trafalgar ricana et laissa ses yeux courir le long du corps de son amant, appréciant grandement ce qu'il voyait.

Ace était torse nu sous sa veste de cuir noir, la fermeture éclair assez ouverte pour révéler la ligne de son sternum jusqu'à la naissance de ses abdominaux. Il portait un pantalon noir en simili-cuir, que Trafalgar ne pouvait qu'approuver, au vu de la façon dont il le mettait en valeur. Des Dock Martens couvraient ses pieds, et un collier à clou noir ornait son cou, en accord avec les bracelets à ses poignets.

Law se fit la réflexion qu'il était presque aussi sexy dans cette tenue que nu, et une vague de chaleur qu'il connaissait bien le traversa pour s'échouer dans ses reins. Il se força à détourner le regard avant de lui sauter dessus tout de suite.

Il aurait tout le temps pour ça plus tard...

-Et toi, Sab' ? fit Ace sur le ton de la conversation. Une raison particulière à ta présence sur Terre ? C'est pas souvent qu'on voit des anges traîner dans les bas-fonds de la société... En général, le Vieux préfère garder vos âmes si pures et innocentes à ses côtés pour ses corvées... Non ?

Sabo hoqueta en entendant un tel blasphème, et les deux démons pouffèrent.

-Vous n'êtes que des... des...

-Monstres ? proposa Trafalgar. La faute à ton très cher Tout-Puissant qui nous a chassé de son Paradis, Sabo. Cela dit, je ne regrette rien.

-Moi non plus ! renchérit Ace. On s'marre vach'ment plus en bas !

-En quoi est-ce amusant de vivre en permanence dans la luxure et le péché ?!

-On peut te montrer si tu veux...

Sabo recula d'un pas. Il n'aimait pas _du tout_ la lueur d'intérêt malsain qui s'était allumée dans le regard de ses ennemis. Ni le fait qu'ils paraissaient soudain... plus attirants, presque irrésistibles. L'incube, surtout, semblait littéralement rayonner de l'intérieur, son pouvoir le sublimant plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Ace recula d'un pas et laissa Trafalgar s'approcher seul du blond, presque jusqu'à le toucher.

-Allez, Sabo... T'as pas envie de te laisser aller, pour une fois... ? souffla le métis en effleurant sa joue de ses lèvres.

Sa voix était chaude et séductrice, et n'importe quel humain se serait consumé de désir à son écoute. Sauf que l'ange ne flancha pas, et s'éloigna vivement de son ennemi, le regard brillant de défi.

-... Pour un Ange, tu ressens beaucoup de colère, Sab'...

-De la méfiance, pas de la colère, Ace, corrigea l'ange.

-C'est ça, c'est ça...

Le démon agita la main, et s'approcha du blond pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste familier qui voulait dire : « ne te méprends pas, tu ne peux aller nulle part ». Trafalgar claqua des doigts et une porte noire apparut dans le mur en face d'eux, sans un bruit.

-Peu importe où vous m'emmènerez, vos tours ne marchent pas sur moi, fit Sabo. Il me suffit d'attendre le jour, vous serez forcés de retourner aux Enfers, et je pourrais partir.

Les deux démons sourirent. Trafalgar ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe de passer devant.

-Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer...

Sabo haussa les épaules et avança à travers la porte... pour se figer net devant le spectacle qui l'attendait de l'autre côté.

Une maison close.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Partout autour de lui, des femmes et des hommes plus ou moins dénudés s'embrassaient, se touchaient, se caressaient et parfois même plus. L'air était lourd et sentait la sueur et le sexe à plein nez. Sabo recula précipitamment quand une jeune femme se pressa soudain contre lui avec un sourire aguicheur, mais il fut retenu par une main dans son dos.

-Tss tss tss... Où tu vas comme ça ? ricana Trafalgar en chassant la femme d'un geste de la main.

-Mmmnn... C'est bon d'être chez soi ! fit Ace en s'étirant et en inspirant profondément. T'inquiète, Sab' ! Tous ceux qui sont ici sont consentants et pleinement conscients de leurs actes.

Il lui fit un sourire rayonnant, suivit d'un clin d'œil provocateur.

-Enfin... presque tous...

L'ange lui renvoya un regard entre panique et énervement, et le démon pouffa, fier de lui. Trafalgar secoua la tête, amusé, avant d'aviser celle qui avançait vers eux.

-Shakky, susurra-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Bonsoir, Law. Salut, Trésor.

-Yo, ma belle !

La démone s'arrêta devant eux, une main sur la hanche, et pencha la tête sur le côté, intriguée. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur Sabo, et elle l'examina de la tête aux pieds, avant de se tourner vers Ace.

-Un nouveau venu... ?

-Disons... un invité imprévu, plutôt, sourit le succube. La 69 est libre ?

-Mmmn. Tu connais le tarif.

Ace sourit, et s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, et la langue du démon en profita pour s'y glisser, allant chercher la sienne pour la caresser lentement. Shakky soupira de contentement et se pressa contre lui, ses longs doigts manucurés se perdant dans ses cheveux. Ace sourit contre sa bouche, mais ne s'interrompit pas, penchant la tête sur le côté pour approfondir encore le contact. Il pressa un peu plus fortement ses lèvres contre celles de la démone, qui se coula contre lui avec délice.

Sabo les regardait avec une moue dégoûtée, à la fois horrifié et fasciné par le spectacle qu'ils offraient. Toutefois, quelque chose le dérangeait. Pourquoi les deux démons paraissaient-ils aussi... heureux ? Aussi détendus ? Et en confiance l'un avec l'autre ? Si le sexe et tout ce qui s'y approchait était quelque chose de mauvais, n'aurait-il pas dû y avoir que de la douleur ?

-Ace... On n'a pas toute la nuit, soupira Law, à la fois amusé et agacé par son comportement.

Ace tendit le bras et leva le majeur dans sa direction – faisant rougir Sabo au passage – avant d'obtempérer. Une vague d'énergie le traversa pour se déverser dans le corps de Shakky, qui frissonna en la recevant. Son corps absorba le pouvoir du démon et elle soupira d'aise. Ace la serra une dernière fois contre lui, avant de la relâcher. Elle sourit et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre, séductrice.

-Garde la monnaie, susurra-t-il.

Avec un dernier clin d'œil, il se détourna et reprit sa place à côté de l'ange. Trafalgar et lui le menèrent à travers la grande salle, zigzaguant entre les coussins, canapés et matelas où femmes et hommes s'entremêlaient avec enthousiasme. Sabo s'efforça de ne pas fermer les yeux, et se laissa guider, les muscles tendus par la méfiance.

Les deux démons avancèrent avec lui dans un long couloir isolé, au bout duquel se trouvait une unique porte. Ace toqua deux fois à la porte, et l'ouvrit, et ils pénétrèrent dans une chambre immense, seulement meublée d'un lit où cinq personnes auraient pu tenir à l'aise, en largeur comme en longueur. Le blond haussa un sourcil surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'ils comptaient faire... ?

-T'aurait pas pu demander plus grand ? ricana Law.

-La dernière fois qu'on est venu ici, Monsieur a demandé un intérieur de voiture digne de l'antiquité, comme décor. Alors excuse-moi d'avoir voulu un peu de confort !

-Un intérieur de « voiture digne de l'antiquité » ? Un peu de respect ! Tu sais au moins quel modèle c'était ?!

Laissant les démons à leur argumentation, Sabo recula doucement vers la porte, s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il avait presque atteint la poignée, lorsqu'une queue fourchue s'enroula autour de son poignet, le stoppant net dans son geste.

-On vous enseigne pas la politesse au Paradis ? demanda Ace, faussement blessé. Partir sans dire au revoir, c'est vexant.

Ace poussa soudain l'ange sur le matelas, le prenant par surprise. Il se pencha au dessus de lui, immobilisant ses bras et ses jambes sous son corps, et l'empêchant de se débattre. Derrière lui, son amant claqua des doigts, et de longues cordes noires sortirent de ses paumes pour attacher fermement l'ange blond au lit. Ace se redressa, et lui offrit un sourire satisfait.

-Parfait, ronronna-t-il.

Sabo se débattit un moment contre ses liens, avant de rendre les armes, conscient qu'il épuisait ses forces pour rien. L'air saturé en énergie démoniaque l'affaiblissait encore un peu plus, aggravant encore la situation déjà critique dans laquelle il se trouvait. Si au moins il savait ce que les démons lui réservaient... Soudain, un éclair de réalisation traversa son esprit et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la panique.

-Vous... vous comptez me violer ?!

L'idée était tellement aberrante à ses yeux qu'il n'y avait même pas songé. Coucher avec l'ange de la Chasteté n'aurait pas dû être envisageable pour des Démons, puisqu'il représentait leur parfait contraire. Ils étaient censés le voir comme un ennemi, et rien d'autre. En aucun cas comme une proie potentielle.

Les deux démons éclatèrent de rire.

-Nous ? Nooon ! pouffa Ace. Si on te viole, tu seras juste considéré comme un martyr par tes copains, et on aura déclenché une énième guerre entre nos deux camps. Sans compter qu'on risque de se faire engueuler sévère par Satan, et on est pas assez fous pour risquer ça. Non, on va faire mieux que ça !

-Que...

-Les Anges sont paix et amour, pas vrai, Sab' ? Amour platonique, entièrement tourné vers Dieu, sans aucun désir charnel, tout ça, tout ça... ?

Ace ôta ses chaussures de deux coups de talons, grimpa sur le lit, et se rapprocha de l'ange, jusqu'à coller sa bouche à son oreille.

-On va te montrer notre version de l'amour..., murmura-t-il. Et tu verras qu'elle vaut largement la vôtre...

-Les démons sont incapables d'amour !

Law ricana, quelque part derrière le succube, alors que ce dernier se contentait de sourire, mutin.

-Promis, on ne te fera rien tant que tu ne nous auras pas donné ton accord, Sab'... Si tu nous résistes, tu repartiras au Paradis sans dommage. Et si tu cèdes... tu sauras enfin ce qu'est le _vrai_ sens du mot « plaisir »...Tu vois ? Tu es gagnant dans tous les cas... Même si tu as plus à gagner dans un cas que l'autre, selon moi.

Il passa brièvement le bout de sa langue sur l'oreille du blond, avant de se redresser. Son dos heurta le torse de l'incube, qui avait grimpé derrière lui, et il sourit en levant le bras pour plonger sa main dans ses cheveux noirs. Trafalgar pencha la tête pour embrasser la courbe de son cou, ses doigts tatoués se promenant sur la cuisse de son amant. Ace ferma les yeux, et renversa sa tête en arrière, offert.

Sabo était bouche bée. Ils allaient coucher ensemble, là, devant lui ? Mais dans quel but ?! Un spectacle pareil ne lui inspirait que du dégoût. Est-ce qu'ils voulaient le torturer en lui infligeant ça ?

Ace tourna son visage vers Law, qui sourit en coin, et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Le succube crispa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et tenta de le rapprocher de lui par la force, mais son amant résista.

-T'as quelque chose à me demander, Portgas... ?

-Mmmn... Embrasse-moi...

Les yeux de Law brillèrent, et il scella leurs lèvres avec douceur, sans cesser de sourire. Ace eut un gémissement de contentement, et se sépara de lui juste assez longtemps pour se retourner, grimper sur ses genoux et l'embrasser à nouveau, ses bras enroulés autour de son cou. L'incube l'enlaça et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Un long frisson parcourut le corps d'Ace, qui entrouvrit la bouche et laissa le métis l'explorer. Il arqua les reins pour se presser contre lui et Law soupira de plaisir dans sa bouche.

La main de Trafalgar erra sur le torse à demi-découvert du succube, et descendit lentement la fermeture de la veste en cuir qu'il portait, avant de remonter en caressant sa peau. Il pinça un téton érigé entre ses doigts, gagnant un gémissement ténu du jeune démon, et quitta ses lèvres pour descendre sur sa clavicule. Il ouvrit ses yeux gris et les braqua sur Sabo par dessus l'épaule d'Ace.

L'ange frissonna quand les yeux perçants du démon vrillèrent les siens. Il lui renvoya une œillade pleine de défi et détourna le regard. Un léger rire lui parvint, mais il s'interdit de recroiser les yeux de l'incube, et même de les observer.

Ace s'agrippa aux épaules de Law et ondula lentement contre lui, le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Le métis caressa sa joue et l'embrassa à nouveau à pleine bouche en répondant à ses coups de reins. Ses doigts descendirent de sa joue à son cou, frôlant le collier clouté qui y était attaché, avant de se glisser en dessous et de courir sur sa peau.

-Mmmmn..., gémit Ace.

Sabo déglutit en entendant ce son, et ses yeux revinrent malgré lui se poser sur les deux démons. Les gestes doux qu'ils échangeaient le surprenaient. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de bestial, presque violent, mais pas à la délicatesse dont ils faisaient preuve.

Les mains d'Ace se mirent en mouvement à leur tour, descendant sur les épaules de son amant, puis le long de ses bras, appréciant les muscles nerveux qu'elles retraçaient. Elles bifurquèrent sur son ventre, avant de remonter sur son torse en se glissant sur son t-shirt.

-Enlève-moi ça, murmura Ace.

Trafalgar fit passer le vêtement par dessus sa tête, et le succube se lécha la lèvre au spectacle qu'il lui offrait. Une peau douce, sombre, sillonnée de tatouages entremêlés, et des muscles fins qui se contractaient et se décontractaient au rythme du déhanché de Law. Ace eut un soupir appréciateur, et laissa sa bouche errer sur sa clavicule et ses pectoraux, embrassant avec un sourire satisfait le torse de son amant. L'incube glissa une main dans ses cheveux, et il ferma les yeux en continuant ses caresses.

Law repoussa sa veste en cuir sur ses épaules, et Ace se redressa pour s'en défaire. Il se mordilla la lèvre et l'enleva avec plus de lenteur et de sensualité que nécessaire, ses yeux noirs plantés dans ceux de son amant, appréciant de sentir le vêtement effleurer sa peau à mesure qu'il le retirait. Le métis leva les yeux au ciel, et il éclata de rire avant de se rapprocher de nouveau de lui. Il s'étreignirent, peau à peau, appréciant de sentir la chaleur de l'autre. Ace jeta un regard en coin à l'ange toujours attaché au lit, et pouffa doucement.

-La vue te plaît ? demanda-t-il, faussement innocent.

Sabo ne répondit pas, la gorge sèche. Pourquoi... pourquoi n'était-il pas dégoûté par ce qu'ils faisaient ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas détourner les yeux, serrer les dents, et prier Dieu pour que ça se termine plus vite ? Il secoua la tête et répondit d'un marmonnement inaudible à la question du démon.

-Oh... j'ai du mal à te croire. Un, tu es aussi rouge que le manteau du Seigneur Satan, et deux...

Sa queue serpenta jusqu'à lui pour effleurer son entrejambe.

- _Ça_ n'a pas l'air d'accord avec toi.

Sabo s'empourpra encore plus, si c'était possible, et se débattit une nouvelle fois contre ses liens. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait... ? Les pupilles des deux démons se contractèrent lorsqu'il se mordilla la lèvre sous la gène, et ils abandonnèrent un moment leurs rôles d'amants parfaits pour redevenir les prédateurs qu'ils étaient en réalité. Law gronda et la queue d'Ace s'agita nerveusement dans l'air.

-Bordel de..., marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Quand Dieu avait nommé son ange de la Chasteté, il aurait mieux fait d'en prendre un un peu moins sexy. S'il avait fait ça, il n'aurait pas été dans cette situation. Il serra les poings, avant de se venger sur Law en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser farouche, auquel le métis ne tarda pas à répondre. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, et Ace gémit quand son amant empoigna ses cheveux pour coller leurs bouches entre elles.

Le succube finit par s'arracher à lui, et leur échange prit fin aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, les laissant haletants, et le corps en feu.

-Désolé, fit-il avec un sourire. J'avais besoin de me défouler, là.

Law sourit, pas dupe, et caressa une nouvelle fois son visage, attardant son pouce sur les taches de rousseurs qui le mouchetaient. Il posa sa deuxième main à plat sur son torse et le renversa en arrière, l'allongeant lentement dans les draps noirs. Ace se laissa faire en souriant et ferma les yeux.

L'incube détailla son amant et fut une énième fois sidéré par sa perfection. Sa peau claire, légèrement hâlée, était parsemée de taches de rousseurs, et ses muscles taillés à la pioche roulaient dessous à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Il était plus large d'épaule que lui-même, mais plus petit aussi. Ses abdominaux se soulevaient et s'abaissaient au rythme de sa respiration, le faisant presque onduler inconsciemment sous lui.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que tu étais magnifique, allongé sous moi, comme ça ? murmura Law.

-Au moins un bon million de fois, oui, pouffa Ace. Mais c'est toujours aussi agréable.

Ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long, et Sabo se surprit à penser qu'il aurait aimé que quelqu'un le regarde un jour de cette manière, à son tour. Dans leurs yeux se lisait l'amour que lui-même portait à Newgate, mais aussi quelque chose de plus. Une possessivité et un désir qui auraient dû le rebuter, mais qui l'attiraient étrangement.

Trafalgar faufila une main entre leurs corps pour déboucler leurs ceintures et dégrafer leurs pantalons, avant de creuser les reins pour se frotter lentement contre lui. Ace arqua le dos et répondit à la caresse en plantant ses ongles dans ses épaules, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour inspirer son odeur à pleins poumons, et ondulant avec lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, laissant la passion prendre le pas sur la douceur, et Law ferma les yeux, appréciant les vagues de plaisir qui le traversaient à chaque mouvements qu'ils faisaient. Et à en juger par la dureté qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse, Ace était dans le même état. Ses mains tatouées se glissèrent sous le corps du succube, et retracèrent la courbe de ses reins, avant d'agripper ses fesses. Le jeune démon laissa échapper un hoquet de plaisir, et enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

-Traaaaf'...

-Mmmn... ?

-Déshabille-moi... j'en peux plus, là...

Law sourit et crocheta le bord du pantalon en cuir d'Ace pour le tirer sur ses cuisses. Le succube soupira de soulagement, et se tortilla pour l'enlever totalement, bientôt imité par son amant. Le jeune démon se pressa à nouveau contre lui, et gémit de contentement en sentant l'érection de l'incube se presser contre la sienne à travers la fine barrière de tissus de leurs boxers.

Sabo était complètement perdu. Des pensées et des désirs qu'il ne pensait jamais avoir s'immisçaient dans son esprit, et son corps paraissait ne plus vouloir lui obéir. Tout son être était déchiré entre sa méfiance vis-à-vis de ses ennemis, et la volonté d'en savoir plus sur ce plaisir que les deux démons se donnaient l'un l'autre.

Trop conscients des doutes qui commençaient à envahir l'ange, les deux démons décidèrent tacitement qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante. Les derniers morceaux de tissus qui les couvraient furent jetés au pied du lit, et ils se redressèrent jusqu'à être à genoux l'un en face de l'autre. Ils ignorèrent royalement l'ange qui les fixait, et reprirent leurs caresses.

Ace se pencha pour retracer de la langue la ligne du sternum de son amant, descendant jusqu'à son nombril. Trafalgar sourit, et le succube leva les yeux vers lui, haussant les sourcils d'un air provocateur. Il plongea sa langue dans son nombril, le faisant frémir, et ses mains caressèrent ses hanches. Law écarta légèrement les genoux, et ferma les yeux, sa main crispée dans les mèches noires du jeune démon.

Ace descendit encore, le bout de son nez redessinant la fine ligne sombre sous le nombril du métis. Il effleura de la langue le bout de son sexe, et sentit Law se tendre entre ses mains. Un hoquet de stupeur lui parvint, et il braqua ses yeux noirs sur Sabo.

-Pourquoi tu... pourquoi tu t'infliges ça... ? bredouilla l'ange, dépassé par ce qu'il voyait.

Ace ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de réprimer un sourire en coin, avant d'entourer de ses lèvres la virilité tendue de Trafalgar, et de l'aspirer sur toute sa longueur. L'incube exhala un long soupir tremblant et se força à rester immobile, alors que son amant le caressait de sa langue. Ace se retira doucement, avant d'entourer la base de son sexe de ses doigts, et de le reprendre en bouche, alternant succions et pressions avec application.

Trafalgar haleta et se déhancha doucement entre ses lèvres, suivant le rythme que lui imposait le succube. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête basculer vers l'arrière lorsque Ace accéléra le va-et-viens de ses lèvres autour de lui, sa main libre griffant doucement ses abdominaux.

Ace creusa les joues en se reculant, joua un instant de sa langue sur l'extrémité sensible du sexe de son amant, et le reprit de plus belle, s'attardant sur les zones les plus réceptives du membre qu'il avait en bouche. La queue fourchue de l'incube s'enroula doucement autour de son cou, dans une étreinte légère, et Ace tressaillit, les vibrations de son gémissement de contentement se répercutant dans le corps de Law.

-Aaah... putain, A-Ace...

Le jeune démon sourit autour de lui, avant de le prendre une nouvelle fois au fond de sa gorge, et de lever les yeux pour le contempler. L'incube gémit, mais soutint son regard, ses traits tendus par le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Ace déglutit, et sentit Law trembler, proche de la fin. Il aspira une dernière fois, avant de se retirer lentement, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Trafalgar le regarda se redresser, haletant, avant de poser sa main sur sa joue pour essuyer d'un geste machinal le coin de sa bouche encore humide. Ace ferma les yeux et nicha son nez dans sa paume, avant de rire doucement.

-Ça va, bébé... ? se moqua-t-il à voix basse. T'as l'air un peu ailleurs...

L'incube récupéra assez de faculté mentale pour lever les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, et attira son amant à lui pour l'embrasser – et le faire taire, par la même occasion.

-Tu sais très bien l'effet que tu me fais, marmonna-t-il contre ses lèvres, trop bas pour que l'ange ne l'entende. Arrête de t'envoyer des fleurs.

Le succube pouffa et plongea à nouveau sur ses lèvres, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs.

Sabo ne comprenait pas. Ace venait de s'astreindre lui-même à un acte de soumission dégradant, et pourtant, il semblait très content de lui – fier, même. Et Law le touchait toujours avec le même respect, la même passion. L'ange s'imagina un instant à la place du jeune démon, et sursauta quand un courant chaud traversa son corps, alors que quelque chose se crispait dans son bas-ventre.

Un gémissement rauque lui échappa sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher, et il pinça aussitôt les lèvres, honteux et terrifié. Ce n'était pas _du tout_ ce qu'il s'était attendu à ressentir, et il eut soudain peur des réactions de son propre corps.

Ace et Trafalgar tournèrent la tête vers lui, leurs pupilles contractées luisant d'un éclat étrange, comme s'ils se retenaient de toutes leurs forces de faire quelque chose d'extrêmement tentant. Ace tendit la main vers l'ange, mais son amant l'arrêta en enroulant sa queue autour de son poignet.

-Ace...

Le succube leva un regard presque suppliant vers le visage du métis, mais ce dernier secoua la tête, et il laissa retomber son bras. Sabo ne sut pas pourquoi il fut soudainement déçu que son ennemi renonce à ce qu'il avait en tête. Il ouvrit des yeux effarés quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il pensait.

Était-il tombé si bas que ça ?

Trafalgar ramena le succube à lui, et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans l'espoir de distraire son attention de l'ange. Il l'enlaça étroitement, et caressa le creux de son dos, appréciant la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau. Ace soupira d'aise, et l'incube agrippa ses fesses pour l'amener sur lui – leurs bassins se heurtèrent, leur arrachant à tous les deux un gémissement d'envie.

Ils ondulèrent l'un contre l'autre, lentement d'abord, puis avec de plus en plus de ferveur à mesure que le désir montait, jusqu'à en devenir insoutenable. La queue d'Ace serpenta jusqu'à sa veste tombée au sol, fouilla un instant, et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres quand il trouva le flacon qu'il cherchait.

Le succube poussa plus fort ses hanches contre celles de son amant et se mordilla la lèvre quand une décharge de plaisir le traversa. Trafalgar gronda, et s'empara du lubrifiant, le décapsulant au passage. Il s'en enduisit les doigts et les promena dans le dos d'Ace, traçant une ligne humide le long de sa colonne. Il s'arrêta à la naissance du sillon de ses fesses, et appuya légèrement sur ce point du bout des doigts. Ace était terriblement chatouilleux à cet endroit, et il savait en jouer à chaque fois.

-Mnnaaah..., gémit Ace en se tortillant, incapable de décider s'il devait se dégager ou se laisser faire.

Law pouffa et embrassa sa tempe, avant d'écarter sa main de sa peau pour la glisser entre eux, et se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son intimité. Le jeune démon haleta, et se souleva pour lui faire de la place, en profitant pour le surplomber, empaumer ses joues, et lui donner un baiser profond qui le fit soupirer de plaisir.

L'incube enfonça lentement deux doigts en lui, et le caressa brièvement, avant de se retirer vivement.

-Traaaaf' ! Fais pas l'con ! geignit-il.

-Sois poli, tu veux ? se moqua l'incube. On a un invité...

Ace grogna. À vrai dire, il avait presque oublié la présence de l'ange à côté d'eux. Difficile de se concentrer quand Law le touchait comme ça. Il émit un « tch » agacé, et s'empala de lui-même sur ses doigts, profondément, trop impatient pour endurer plus longtemps les provocations de son amant. Le métis se lécha la lèvre, et donna enfin au succube ce qu'il voulait. Il lui arracha un cri de plaisir lorsqu'il buta sur son point sensible, au fond de son ventre, sa main libre caressant sa hanche et ses abdominaux, inlassable. Sa queue s'enroula autour de son sexe, et s'appliqua à le caresser fermement, en rythme avec les va-et-viens de ses doigts.

Sabo retint de justesse un gémissement d'envie et de frustration quand ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Le visage écarlate, embarras et désir mêlés, il ne pouvait détacher les yeux des deux démons. Sa gorge était sèche, il avait l'impression que son corps était en feu, et l'érection qui tendait son jean commençait à devenir franchement inconfortable. Il serra inconsciemment les jambes et eut un hoquet quand la friction du tissu sur son sexe envoya une légère décharge électrique dans son corps, sensation à la fois très agréable, et très insuffisante. Il écarquilla les yeux.

Alors c'était ça, ce que ses ennemis ressentaient ?

-En mille fois plus puissant..., haleta Ace en posant ses yeux noirs sur lui. Mais... ça s'en rapproche... ouais...

Ah. Il avait parlé tout haut. Génial.

Mais pourquoi quelque chose d'aussi bon était interdit... ?

Le succube continua à se déhancher sur les doigts de Law, ses mains caressant sa peau sombre partout où il pouvait l'atteindre, et l'ange sentit un fourmillement étrange courir dans ses doigts, semant un peu plus la confusion dans son esprit déjà torturé.

Il avait envie de _toucher._

Envie de savoir ce que ça faisait de sentir le grain d'une peau chaude sous ses paumes, les frissons d'un autre, les moindres frémissements d'un corps alors qu'il le caressait.

Sa résolution commença à vaciller.

Trafalgar sentit un frisson le parcourir, et jeta un regard en biais à Sabo. Il ressentait ses hésitations comme s'il avait été à sa place, et sourit intérieurement, ses sens d'incube aux aguets. S'ils parvenaient, Ace et lui, à persuader l'ange de se laisser faire, il en retirerait un pouvoir considérable – en plus d'une séance de sexe mémorable.

Il retira ses doigts de son amant, qui geignit d'inconfort à la sensation de vide, et s'étendit sur le dos, ses mains tenant fermement les hanches d'Ace. Le succube riva ses yeux dans les siens, l'embrassa brièvement, et se redressa pour se laisser descendre sur lui, lentement, appréciant chaque seconde de cet instant où ils joignaient enfin leurs corps. Il s'assit pleinement sur ses cuisses, et posa ses mains à plat sur son ventre pour se soutenir, exhalant un long soupir d'aise. L'impression d'être enfin comblé, enfin complet, était grisante.

- _Aaaah... Ace..._

Ace sourit quand la voix de Trafalgar résonna dans sa tête, rauque de désir, et griffa ses abdominaux, joueur. Une sensation d'excitation qui n'était pas la sienne le traversa, et son sourire s'élargit. Étrangement, l'incube était le seul dont il entendait les pensées, pendant qu'ils couchaient ensemble, peut-être parce qu'il le connaissait depuis des siècles. Et il devait avouer qu'il _adorait_ ça.

- _Pervers..._ , haleta Law dans son esprit en avisant son expression satisfaite.

Ace se pencha en avant, et caressa l'oreille du métis de sa langue, avant de souffler dessus, les faisant frissonner tous les deux d'excitation.

-Fais pas comme si t'aimais pas ça, susurra-t-il.

Il tourna la tête pour lui donner un profond baiser, lent et appuyé, avant de se redresser sensuellement, fermant les yeux lorsque le mouvement amena Law un peu plus profondément en lui. Le métis se mordilla la lèvre, et resserra ses doigts sur ses hanches. Son amant arqua les reins, et commença un lent mouvement de balancier, d'avant en arrière.

-Mmnn...

-Ah... Aaah...

Trafalgar tendit la main, et la passa sur les abdominaux d'Ace, caressant sa peau humide de sueur. Le jeune démon tressaillit, et à cet instant précis, Sabo aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place. Pour la première fois de sa longue vie, il était jaloux. Jaloux du plaisir qu'ils se donnaient l'un l'autre tout en prenant le leur, de la tendresse qu'il voyait dans leurs yeux, de la complicité qu'ils partageaient. Et il était surtout jaloux du contact physique qu'ils échangeaient. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la pudeur à laquelle ils étaient contraints au Paradis lui aurait autant pesé.

Les yeux de Law brillèrent, et il exhala un léger rire, sous le regard vaguement interrogateur de son amant.

- _Il hésite... Il est sur le point de craquer... Il faut juste le pousser un tout petit peu... et il sera à nous._

Il poussa son bassin vers le haut, et Ace cria quand il percuta son point sensible.

-Comment tu... tu veux que je réfléchisse... si tu fais ça... ?!

-T'inquiète pas, bébé... j'ai appris à réfléchir pour nous deux depuis quelques siècles maintenant...

Ace lui tira la langue, entre deux déhanchés, et Trafalgar se redressa pour la capturer entre ses dents, espiègle. Il scella leurs lèvres, et laissa le jeune démon prendre le contrôle du baiser et l'explorer lentement. Ses longs doigts caressèrent son cou, la courbe de sa nuque, glissèrent sous son collier une nouvelle fois – un spasme contracta le corps du succube quand il perçut ce que Law avait en tête.

Il se vit à quatre pattes sur un lit, seulement vêtu du même collier, auquel était attachée une longue laisse en cuir noir. Allongé contre la tête de lit au milieu des coussins, l'incube le tirait doucement mais fermement vers lui, son éternel sourire provoquant sur ses lèvres. Ses iris argentés étaient réduits à un simple anneau brillant, tant ses pupilles étaient dilatées de désir et d'envie.

- _... T'aimerais ça, pas vrai, Ace... ?_

La vision eut un effet presque primitif sur le corps d'Ace, qui mordit la lèvre de son amant, et accéléra brusquement ses coups de reins, son self-control sérieusement atteint. Trafalgar gémit longuement et resserra sa prise sur sa taille pour l'accompagner dans ses mouvements, le faisant aller et venir de plus en plus vite sur lui.

Haletant, tremblant, Ace ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir la vague de plaisir qui montait en lui, de plus en plus insistante. Des pensées qui n'étaient pas les siennes tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, des images fugaces et des bribes de phrases, au milieu de toutes les sensations qui l'envahissaient.

Law le pressa plus fort contre lui, s'enfonçant le plus possible dans son ventre.

- _Chaud..._

Il enfouit son nez dans son cou et inspira son odeur sous ses longs cheveux noirs, mordillant sa peau au passage.

- _Mmmn... Bon..._

Ses grandes mains vagabondèrent sur ses flancs, ses reins, avant d'agripper ses fesses.

- _Envie..._

Il releva brusquement la tête pour plaquer ses lèvres contre celles du jeune démon, forçant sa langue dans sa bouche pour un baiser fiévreux.

- _Plus !_

-Traaaf'...

Les prunelles argentées de l'incube s'ancrèrent dans celles de son amant, noires comme la nuit, et un même sourire pervers se dessina lentement sur leurs visages. Brusquement, Trafalgar repoussa Ace, et le retourna pour le placer à genoux face à Sabo, qui ouvrit des yeux ronds quand le succube éclata de rire. Son amant se colla à lui, dans son dos, et plaqua sa paume sur son torse pour le presser contre son corps. Son autre main se faufila entre eux, et bientôt, il retrouvait l'étroite chaleur du ventre du jeune démon.

Le rire d'Ace mourut dans sa gorge au profit d'un cri d'extase quand Law frappa sa zone érogène de plein fouet.

-Ah ! En-encore ! Mmmn... Traf'... encore j't'en prie... je... presque...

- _Merde... J'adore quand tu supplies comme ça_ , grogna l'incube dans sa tête en donnant un nouveau coup de rein, aussi fort que le précédent.

Ace s'accrocha à sa nuque d'une main, l'autre agrippant les draps près de sa cuisse, et s'abandonna complètement au plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Les mains tatouées de son amant couraient le long de sa peau, sur son ventre et son aine, leurs peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre, et le rythme de leurs déhanchés perdait peu à peu sa régularité pour devenir presque désespéré.

Leurs yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Sabo.

Et l'ange se retrouvait prisonnier de leurs regards, et de la vision qu'ils lui offraient. Il les trouvait beaux, attirants, _désirables_. Oh, bien sûr, Koala était jolie à ses yeux, comme pouvait l'être une toile de maître, ou une fleur colorée... mais il n'avait jamais éprouvé d'attirance physique pour elle. Il n'avait jamais vécu ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment pour les deux démons qui faisaient l'amour devant lui.

Son esprit eut un blanc.

« Faire l'amour »...?

Il se mordit la lèvre et laissa ses yeux bleus courir sur les corps qui se mouvaient devant lui, presque hypnotisé. « Faire l'amour », oui. Aussi improbable que ça puisse paraître, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce que Law et Ace faisaient. Leur échange était loin d'être doux, mais il était entièrement centré sur le plaisir de l'autre. Ils ne faisaient pas que prendre, ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre, et ça faisait toute la différence.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans la ruelle qui l'avait conduit dans ce piège, Sabo sentit ses muscles se détendre, presque malgré lui, et son esprit cessa de lutter.

Un frisson d'excitation le parcourut quand Trafalgar lui sourit, féroce, mais cette fois-ci, il l'accueillit avec plaisir. L'incube _savait_. Et le blond sentit l'appréhension lui nouer les reins, frustrante et terriblement agréable à la fois.

- _J'crois... qu'il est temps d'arrêter de jouer, bébé..._ , susurra Law dans l'esprit de son amant.

Ace sourit et se tendit contre lui, attendant avec impatience le plaisir qu'il allait lui donner. L'incube griffa ses abdominaux, et enroula sa queue autour de son sexe pour le caresser avec ardeur.

- _Ace..._

-Mmmnn...

- _Peu importe ce que ces crétins emplumés en disent... Je t'aime._

Un spasme violent contracta le ventre du succube, qui ne résista pas et laissa la vague de jouissance qu'il sentait grandir en lui le submerger. Tremblant, il se répandit sur son ventre et sur les draps dans un gémissement d'extase.

-Ace... Aaaah... gémit Law en le sentant se resserrer sur lui.

Le métis donna un dernier coup de rein, plus profond que les précédents, et grogna de plaisir en se laissant aller, ses mains crispées sur les hanches du succube. Le jeune démon ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il sentit sa chaleur au creux de son ventre.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, avant que Law ne laisse échapper un profond soupir d'aise, qui amena un sourire entre moquerie et tendresse sur le visage de son amant. Ace se retourna à demi pour l'embrasser avec lenteur – un baiser qui répondait à sa déclaration, puisque le jeune démon ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire à voix haute. Convaincre Sabo de se donner à eux était une chose, mais révéler ses véritables sentiments pour Law devant lui en était une autre...

Trafalgar se délogea doucement du corps d'Ace, laissant une dernière fois ses mains courir sur son corps, avant de se tourner vers Sabo. Le succube s'étendit sur les draps noirs à ses côtés, menton sur les mains, et observa pensivement l'ange en souriant en coin, sa queue oscillant lentement derrière lui, comme celle d'un chat.

Sabo se tendit. Maintenant que ses ennemis avaient arrêté de... le perturber intellectuellement, son esprit s'éclaircissait, et il se maudissait d'avoir eu ces instants de faiblesse. Mais son corps, lui, n'était pas d'accord avec sa tête, et lui hurlait de se laisser faire.

-Tu veux toujours t'enfuir ? lui demanda Law en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Je... laissez-moi..., souffla l'ange. Je ne veux pas...

-Menteur. Ça fait presque dix minutes que tu es détaché, Sabo... et tu es toujours là.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, et ramena par réflexe ses bras à lui, constatant qu'en effet, plus aucun lien ne le retenait. Il recula le plus possible, se collant à la tête de lit... mais resta là. Incapable de choisir entre ce qu'il devait faire et ce qu'il voulait faire.

Il déglutit quand le métis se rapprocha de lui, usant de tout son charisme d'incube pour le pousser à céder.

-Je te promets que tu vas aimer ça... et même que tu en redemanderas... Tu vas prendre ton pied à un point que tu n'imagines même pas...

Le blond gémit, et se prit la tête entre les mains, avant de la secouer vivement. Il ramena ses genoux contre lui, et grogna quand le tissu de son jean frotta sa virilité tendue, envoyant un long frisson le long de son dos.

-Vois ça comme une rémunération de tes bons et loyaux services pour ton Dieu... ce n'est pas lui qui te récompensera, alors prends ce qui te reviens...

-Je... je...

-Allez, Sabo... laisse-toi avoir ça, rien qu'une fois dans ta vie... tu le mérites et tu le sais. Donne-toi au moins ce droit...

Sabo ferma les yeux, déchiré. Les mots du démon résonnaient dans son esprit, horriblement tentateurs, trouvant écho dans une part de son âme qu'il pensait avoir enterré depuis longtemps. Il repensa à ce qu'il venait de voir, au visage d'Ace crispé par le plaisir, à l'affection et l'amour qu'il avait lu dans le regard des deux démons alors qu'ils se caressaient l'un l'autre, aux rires et aux baisers.

… Rien qu'une fois...

Ses muscles se détendirent d'eux-même, et il ouvrit les yeux en hochant faiblement la tête, tremblant. Il se laissa glisser sur les draps et se rallongea lentement sur le dos, hésitant. Law sourit en coin et tendit la main, l'immobilisant au dessus de son ventre, à quelques millimètres de sa peau. L'ange sentit un violent frisson traverser son corps, alors même qu'il ne l'avait pas touché.

-Demande-le, susurra le métis.

Sabo écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, choqué. Il voulait l'entendre supplier... ?

-On ne te fera rien tant que tu n'auras pas donné ton accord, Sab', lui rappela Ace avec un sourire séducteur.

L'autre main de l'incube s'approcha lentement de son visage, pour s'arrêter juste avant de frôler sa joue. Sabo la regarda, examina les longs doigts tatoués, et déglutit. Il désirait par dessus tout sentir leurs caresses sur sa peau, éprouver lui aussi ce plaisir interdit. Il ferma les yeux.

-... Faites ce que vous voulez, murmura-t-il.

Il ne vit pas les deux démons sourire, carnassiers. C'était encore mieux qu'ils l'avaient espéré. Par ces mots, Sabo venait de leur donner les pleins pouvoirs, et ils comptaient bien en profiter au maximum. Le contrat était fixé. Ils avaient le droit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient de lui, tant que l'ange y prenait du plaisir au final. Un contrat terriblement avantageux pour eux.

Trafalgar échangea un regard gourmand avec son amant, avant de se pencher sur l'ange. Il posa sa main sur son ventre, et l'entendit exhaler un long soupir tremblant, alors que sa deuxième main caressait sa joue. Sabo se mordilla la lèvre. Un halo de chaleur semblait se diffuser dans son corps, partant des mains du démon pour atteindre les moindres recoins de son être. Il devait s'avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à aimer autant que quelqu'un d'autre le touche. Il eut un discret soupir d'aise, et le _self-control_ de l'incube au dessus de lui lâcha. Trafalgar resserra sa prise sur son visage pour l'empêcher de bouger, et plongea sur lui.

Le blond hoqueta quand la bouche chaude de Law se plaqua contre la sienne, sa langue forçant le barrage de ses lèvres. Il s'agrippa à ses épaules par réflexe, son cœur battant à un rythme fou dans sa poitrine. Le baiser était farouche, avide, et il n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi bon.

-Mmm... mmmn...

Trafalgar ferma les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté, approfondissant encore le baiser. Sa langue explora lentement la bouche de l'ange, s'appliquant à en discerner toutes les saveurs. Il caressa son palais, l'intérieur de ses joues, avant d'entremêler sa langue à la sienne. Il eut un bref sourire contre ses lèvres, avant d'inspirer fortement.

Sabo écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la première vague de puissance quitter son corps pour envahir celui de Law. Le démon aspirait son pouvoir angélique à travers leur baiser, nourrissant son corps et sa propre énergie démoniaque, se gorgeant de sa vitalité. L'incube gronda de plaisir et aspira plus fort, toute retenue envolée.

L'ange gémit de plaisir. La position de faiblesse à laquelle il était contraint était loin d'être déplaisante, et il en était le premier surpris. De longs frissons sillonnaient ses nerfs, et plus le démon aspirait son énergie, plus son besoin de contact augmentait, dévorant. La main de Sabo remonta dans les cheveux noirs de son ennemi et amant, et le pressa contre lui.

Law but longuement, puis se redressa, non sans lécher une dernière fois les lèvres du blond.

-Mmmnaah..., soupira-t-il. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu un repas comme ça.

Il tourna la tête vers Ace, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit comment son jeune amant le regardait.

Ace était bouche bée, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Ses yeux noirs montaient et descendaient sans relâche le long de son corps, avec dans ses iris un mélange de désir, de crainte et de fascination. Le succube déglutit péniblement.

Law... resplendissait, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. L'énergie angélique qu'il avait aspirée le faisait paraître plus beau que jamais, et Ace avait l'impression qu'il rayonnait littéralement de l'intérieur. Son charme d'incube était décuplé, et il se sentit soudain d'un banal écœurant à côté de lui.

-... Bébé... ? T'es avec nous... ?

Ace ferma les yeux et tenta de retenir le gémissement qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge. Même sa voix avait changé, devenant plus grave, chaude et douce comme du velours liquide. Le métis tendit la main vers sa joue, et Ace y nicha son nez. Il avait envie de _plaire_ à Law, plus que d'ordinaire. Envie d'accéder à tous ses désirs, de faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Il leva les yeux, et croisa son regard moqueur, qui eut l'avantage de le ramener un peu sur Terre.

Un peu.

-Ace... ?

-T'es... merde, tu... … J'ai pas les mots, là...

Trafalgar pouffa et se pencha pour lui donner un long baiser, lent et appuyé, qui envoya une vague de chaleur dans son ventre et ses reins. Il fallut beaucoup de volonté à Ace pour le repousser, d'autant plus que son amant résistait à la pression de ses mains sur son torse.

-Je commence, ou tu commences... ?

-Mmn... Mieux vaut que ce soit toi, répondit l'incube après un instant de réflexion. Je n'ai pas tes pouvoirs...

Ace hocha la tête et se tourna vers Sabo, son esprit un peu plus clair maintenant que le métis n'était plus dans son champ de vision direct. Il s'approcha lentement de lui, jusqu'à être à genoux au dessus de son corps, et sourit en coin. Nonchalamment, il promena ses doigts sur le col de l'ange et dénoua son écharpe, la faisant glisser le long de son cou. Le tissu couleur de ciel tomba au pied du lit dans un bruit feutré.

-Alors, ce premier baiser... ?

Sabo rougit furieusement et détourna la tête, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles dans sa barbe. Ace pouffa et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou, promenant sa langue sur la courbe de sa mâchoire et le creux de sa gorge. L'ange se tendit et haleta brièvement, ses doigts se crispant sur les taies d'oreiller, à côté de sa tête.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire, mmmn ? murmura le succube en promenant nonchalamment ses mains sur son torse, par dessus sa chemise.

Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent de sentir du tissu sous ses paumes, et claqua des doigts. Le vêtement blanc s'embrasa et disparut, sans même brûler la peau de Sabo. Ace leva la tête, et observa le corps de son ennemi, sa peau de neige, et ses muscles fins. Il promena un doigt curieux sur la ligne de son sternum, de la poitrine au nombril, et sourit quand un long frémissement agita le corps allongé sous lui.

-Sensible... ?

-Personne ne l'a jamais touché, ricana Trafalgar derrière lui. Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit à fleur de peau...

Ace pouffa et se pencha pour embrasser le ventre de Sabo, juste au dessus de son nombril, laissant ses dents et sa langue effleurer sa peau blanche. Un spasme contracta les muscles sous ses lèvres, et il ne put retenir un sourire satisfait et amusé à la fois.

-Ça va être une vraie partie de plaisir..., ronronna-t-il.

L'ange rougit et se cacha les yeux avec les mains, mortifié. Le succube attrapa ses poignets, et les plaqua sur le matelas.

-T-t-t... Hors de question... Je veux que tu regardes tout ce qu'on va te faire.

Law s'avança à son tour, et tendit la main pour caresser la cuisse de Sabo par dessus son jean, partant du genou pour remonter lentement jusqu'à sa ceinture, la débouclant au passage. Un frisson fit trembler l'ange, et il se mordit la lèvre. Ace sourit et se rapprocha de lui, libérant ses mains pour caresser ses joues de ses pouces. Il plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens et se pencha sur lui, tout doucement. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Sabo, presque hésitantes, et l'ange ferma les yeux, désarmé par cette douceur soudaine. Le succube l'embrassa presque tendrement, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec délicatesse. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le baiser que Trafalgar lui avait donné. Ace était beaucoup plus mesuré et précautionneux que son amant, et le blond ne tarda pas à lui rendre maladroitement son baiser.

Ace sourit contre ses lèvres et sa langue ouvrit doucement la bouche de Sabo pour s'y glisser, et caresser la sienne. Il prit son temps, s'appliquant à être le plus tendre possible pour mettre l'ange en confiance.

Chose difficile à faire, puisque chaque fibre démoniaque de son être lui hurlait de saisir Sabo par les hanches, de le retourner et de le prendre jusqu'à avoir absorbé chaque once de pouvoir qu'il pourrait en retirer.

Sabo glissa à son tour sa langue dans la bouche d'Ace, timidement, et le sentit retenir un rire. Le jeune démon l'encouragea en gémissant doucement, et l'ange sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, alors qu'un long frisson de plaisir, de désir et d'auto-satisfaction fusait dans ses veines. Savoir que c'était lui qui faisait geindre le succube, même un peu, était beaucoup plus gratifiant que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Il entoura de ses bras les épaules d'Ace, et appuya un peu plus le baiser, cherchant à embrasser le démon avec le plus d'application possible.

Quitte à sombrer... autant en retirer tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Ace le repoussa doucement sur le matelas et se sépara de lui, sourire aux lèvres.

-Pas si mal pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais embrassé personne avant ce soir, susurra-t-il.

Sabo rougit mais s'empêcha de détourner les yeux. Law s'approcha de lui à son tour, et l'obligea à lever la tête d'une pression de l'index. L'incube se pencha sur l'ange et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Sabo tressaillit, ne s'attendant pas à ça, et son frisson s'accentua lorsqu'il sentit une langue chaude se promener sur sa peau, puis des dents s'amuser à mordiller sa gorge. Il se mordit la lèvre et retint un gémissement trop sonore, alors que ses doigts se crispaient sur les draps noirs.

Une seconde langue se perdit sur sa clavicule, les cheveux noirs d'Ace effleurant sa peau à chacun de ses mouvements. L'ange se mordit la lèvre. Chaque coup de langue attisait encore un peu ce désir brûlant, qui engloutissait peu à peu toute pensée rationnelle. Et il dût définitivement dire adieu à sa raison quand de longs doigts vinrent masser son érection à travers le tissus épais de son jean. Il eut un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir, et la main de Trafalgar appuya un peu plus son geste en réponse, montant et descendant sur un rythme lent. Sabo ferma les yeux et se plaqua une main sur la bouche.

-Mmmn... hmm...

-Hey Traf' ? J'te parie qu'il nous la fait précoce..., ricana Ace à voix basse, contre la peau blanche de l'ange.

Le succube ajouta sa main là où celle de son amant faisait déjà son œuvre, étreignant brièvement ses doigts, avant de s'aventurer plus bas pour caresser la courbure des fesses du blond. Ce dernier se tendit comme un ressort, et les draps protestèrent sous ses ongles.

-Possible, en effet, pouffa Law.

L'incube titilla un téton avec ses dents et observa l'ange se tortiller sous eux, ses yeux bleus voilés par tout ce qu'il ressentait. Sa main remonta le long de son aine, et s'attaqua au bouton qui fermait son jean, le faisant sauter d'un geste agile, avant de descendre sa fermeture éclair. Sabo leva la tête et les regarda, soudain anxieux.

-Je...

-Schh..., souffla Ace dans son oreille avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit. Reste calme, ça va aller... tu n'auras pas mal, je te le promets. Laisse-moi faire... laisse-moi juste te faire du bien...

La main chaude du succube caressa sa joue, et l'ange se détendit à nouveau, hochant doucement la tête. Trafalgar ferma les yeux, s'interrompant dans son geste lorsqu'un vieux, très vieux souvenir s'imposa à lui. La vision d'Ace, penché sur lui, en train de lui murmurer les mêmes mots, dans la grange du clergé qu'il habitait autrefois, lorsqu'il était encore humain – un bon millénaire plus tôt. Le succube l'avait fait basculer en Enfer, après l'avoir presque vidé de son énergie vitale, cette nuit où il avait cédé à ses avances.

Et il ne l'avait jamais regretté.

-Traf'... ?

Law ouvrit les paupières, et plongea son regard argenté dans celui d'Ace, qui le scrutait d'un air interrogateur. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, et il n'en fallut pas plus au succube pour comprendre à quoi son amant pensait. Un sourire entre joie et satisfaction étira son visage, et Trafalgar leva les yeux au ciel, songeant dans le même temps qu'au final, Ace arrivait à lire dans ses pensées en toutes circonstances ou presque. Il sourit en coin, secoua la tête, et se pencha à nouveau sur Sabo, pensif. Il devenait trop sentimental, tiens...

Il se débarrassa de ses souvenirs en glissant sa main dans le boxer blanc de l'ange, qui sursauta violemment et lâcha un hoquet de surprise, suivit d'un long gémissement. La main du démon se referma sur lui, son pouce joua sur son extrémité, avant qu'il n'entame un lent mouvement de va-et-viens. Il eut un ricanement intérieur, en songeant que les humains croyaient communément que les anges n'avaient pas de sexe... Au vu de ce qu'il avait en main, cette croyance était plus que fausse.

Sabo étouffa un cri, et agrippa ses propres cheveux, ses hanches se soulevant d'elles-même à la rencontre des doigts qui le caressaient. Ace en profita pour crocheter le bord de son pantalon et l'élastique de son sous-vêtement et les lui enlever d'un geste vif. Il se redressa et contempla le tableau qui se présentait à lui.

… Nan, vraiment, Dieu avait fait une grosse connerie, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, en choisissant Sabo comme son ange de la Chasteté. Un type aussi beau ne pouvait pas rester vierge toute sa vie, impossible. Ce serait un gâchis impardonnable. Ace se mordilla la lèvre et détailla le corps de l'ange, ses muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau blanche, son visage aux traits tirés par le plaisir, ses cheveux dorés, aussi longs que les siens, humides de sueur.

Puis il baissa les yeux sur l'endroit où Trafalgar le caressait, et un tressautement agita son ventre. Il avait rarement vu quelque chose d'aussi érotique dans sa vie. Les doigts sombres de l'incube allaient et venaient sur la peau d'albâtre de Sabo, le faisant onduler presque malgré lui pour chercher plus de friction. Ace déglutit et sentit son sang de démon bouillonner dans ses veines.

Il jeta un regard entendu à son amant, qui hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Law remonta pour prendre la bouche de Sabo dans un baiser farouche, alors que le succube prenait sa place. Sa queue fourchue fouetta l'air, avant d'attraper le flacon de lubrifiant abandonné au pied du lit un peu plus tôt, et de le ramener dans sa main. Ace s'en enduisit les doigts, et les approcha de l'intimité de l'ange. Il retraça le sillon de ses fesses, tout en prenant son érection dans sa main libre.

Trafalgar eut un grondement étouffé, et le succube leva la tête.

-... Un souci... ?

-Il m'a mordu, grogna l'incube.

-Oops, pouffa Ace. Attends, je devrais pouvoir arranger ça.

Il remonta sur le matelas, se pencha sur Sabo et l'embrassa, plongeant sa langue entre ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, inspira, et déversa une fraction de son pouvoir de succube dans sa bouche. Le blond écarquilla les yeux et voulut le repousser, mais Ace le plaqua contre le matelas, et appuya le baiser. Il s'écoula quelques secondes pendant lesquelles ils bataillèrent, puis les yeux bleus de l'ange se révulsèrent, ses paupières se fermèrent, et il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, soudain calmé. Il y eut un flash de lumière, et les deux démons levèrent la tête.

Dans un nuage de fumée immaculée, les ailes de Sabo venaient de réapparaître, étendues de part et d'autre de son corps. D'un même mouvement fasciné, Ace et Law tendirent la main, et effleurèrent les douces plumes blanches du bout des doigts. Immédiatement, les plumes qu'ils avaient touché s'enflammèrent et se teintèrent de gris, puis de noir. Ils retirèrent aussitôt leurs mains, mais les taches noires continuèrent de grignoter peu à peu les ailes blanches, nourries par l'atmosphère corrompue de la pièce, la présence des deux démons, et l'abandon de Sabo.

Ace jeta un regard à Trafalgar, et lui décocha un immense sourire, fier et excité par l'exploit qu'ils avaient accompli. Déchoir un ange était une prouesse rare, et les démons qui y étaient parvenus se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Encore plus quand l'ange en question était aussi haut placé. L'incube haussa un sourcil, et son amant se renfrogna en comprenant le message implicite. Ne pas vendre la toge de l'ange avant de l'avoir corrompu en entier. À l'heure qu'il était, Sabo pouvait toujours sincèrement se repentir et retrouver le Paradis, même s'il n'aurait jamais plus le poste qu'il occupait auparavant et qu'il devrait se contenter des petites sphères des Champs-Élysées.

Message reçu. Il était temps de le soumettre définitivement, dans ce cas.

Sabo ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se redresser. L'énergie démoniaque qu'Ace et Law lui avaient insufflé le rongeait, mais la partie encore angélique de lui essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre et de le ramener à la raison. Trafalgar le repoussa sur le matelas d'une pression de l'index sur son sternum.

-Schh... Ne bouge pas, c'est pas encore fini... loin de là, chuchota-t-il.

Ace caressa les cuisses de l'ange, descendit à ses genoux, et les écarta lentement pour se faire une place entre eux. Puis, il faufila sa main sous son corps, et caressa légèrement son entrée. Sabo se tendit comme un ressort, et lâcha un long gémissement de surprise et de plaisir mêlés. Son dos s'arqua sans qu'il sache s'il devait chercher plus de contact, ou au contraire, s'éloigner le plus vite possible.

Le succube mit fin à ses hésitations en prenant lui-même la décision d'insérer un doigt en lui. Le blond se mordit là lèvre, dérouté par cette sensation d'intrusion, et tenta de reculer ses hanches, mais Trafalgar l'en empêcha, ses grandes mains le maintenant fermement en place. Ace poussa plus loin son doigt dans son corps, et Sabo se crispa, attendant la douleur.

… Douleur qui ne vint pas. Il ressentait une légère gêne, mais aucune impression réellement désagréable. Il leva un regard confus vers Ace, qui lui offrit un sourire plein d'auto-satisfaction.

-L'un des pouvoirs que m'a octroyé Satan, susurra-t-il. Si je le désire, et en échange d'un fragment de mon pouvoir, ceux que... j' _approche_ ne ressentiront aucune douleur... Seulement du plaisir.

Sabo rougit, et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le démon plia son doigt en lui, effleurant son point sensible. L'ange rejeta la tête en arrière, et les mots qui s'apprêtaient à passer ses lèvres se muèrent en un gémissement de plaisir incohérent. Les yeux d'Ace s'assombrirent, ses pupilles dilatées par l'envie. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se retenir, et son désir en devenait presque douloureux. Les humains étaient si facilement corruptibles qu'il ne lui fallait habituellement que quelques minutes avant de pouvoir satisfaire ses besoins autant qu'il le voulait, ou presque. Là, le temps passé à préparer l'ange à ce qui allait suivre se comptait en heures. Il avait presque envie de se serrer lui-même la main pour se féliciter d'être aussi patient.

Une main chaude saisit sa queue fourchue, derrière lui, et le jeune démon sursauta.

-Doucement, Portgas..., chuchota Law dans son oreille. On a tout notre temps.

-Mmmn...

La bouche de l'incube se perdit dans son cou, et Ace frissonna lourdement. Concentré sur Sabo, il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point son besoin de contact le rendait fébrile, sa queue fouettant l'air de droite à gauche sans arrêt. Trafalgar colla son corps au sien, saisit sa joue, et tourna sa tête vers lui pour lui donner un baiser profond qui le fit hoqueter. L'incube était toujours sous les effets de son dernier repas, et ses baisers n'en étaient que plus savoureux. Ace en oublia presque l'ange, et ce qu'il était en train de lui faire.

Néanmoins, une petite partie de son cerveau restait focalisée sur sa tâche, et ses mouvements reprirent, fermes et précis, mille fois travaillés, car mille fois exécutés sur d'autres corps. Sabo se tortillait sur les draps, incapable de composer avec le plaisir que lui apportait son ennemi. Un autre doigt fut inséré en lui, puis deux, et l'ange gémit lourdement, faisant un effort considérable pour ouvrir les yeux et regarder ses tourmenteurs.

Un énième spasme contracta vivement son ventre. Ace et Law s'embrassaient passionnément, profondément, leurs yeux fermés dans une expression de délice absolu. La main gauche de l'incube maintenait la hanche de son amant, la droite s'était refermée sur son désir tendu, montant et descendant sur un rythme lent. La main droite d'Ace remonta dans les cheveux de Trafalgar, l'amenant plus à lui pour approfondir le baiser, la gauche toujours coincée entre les cuisses de Sabo.

Le succube soupira de plaisir, et les hanches de Law se mirent en mouvement, ondulant lentement contre le bas de son dos. L'incube grogna – lui aussi se retenait depuis un peu trop longtemps pour son propre bien – et crispa ses doigts sur la hanche du jeune démon, gagnant un gémissement étouffé. Sabo laissa échapper le même gémissement, traversé par une décharge de plaisir dont il ne reconnut pas l'origine. Ace lui jeta un regard en coin, ses lèvres toujours occupées par celles de Trafalgar, et eut un sourire retors. Il se détacha de son amant et reporta sa pleine attention sur l'ange.

-Eh bien, eh bien..., susurra-t-il. J'te pensais pas aussi dépravé, Sab'...

-De quoi tu parles... ?

Ace se lécha la lèvre et laissa ses yeux glisser lentement du visage de l'ange au bas de son corps, pour s'arrêter sur son entrejambe. Sabo baissa le regard à son tour et se figea, catastrophé.

C'était _sa_ main qui était enroulée autour de son sexe et qui le caressait fermement, envoyant vagues sur vagues de plaisir dans son corps.

Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Depuis combien de temps se caressait-il ainsi, à la merci du regard de ses deux ennemis ? Il força ses doigts à s'immobiliser et à se détacher de lui, mais la main de Law l'arrêta.

-Tu as honte... ?

Sabo rougit et détourna le regard, donnant ainsi sa réponse au démon. Il avait honte, et peur aussi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son corps puisse lui faire ressentir autant de choses... au point d'en être amené à agir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ça le terrifiait. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de devenir... ?

Et plus que tout, une fois déchu... où allait-il aller ?

Les Limbes, le royaume des Déchus, était un monde plat et vide, gris, entre le noir des Enfer, le blanc du Paradis et les couleurs de la Terre. Il ne s'y passait jamais rien, c'était une terre désolée, et ceux qui étaient condamnés à y errer devenaient fous d'ennui, réduits à une lente démence pour l'éternité. Il ne voulait pas finir ainsi.

Ace se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser léger au creux de son torse, dans un geste qu'il voulut rassurant.

-Law et moi avons le pouvoir de t'épargner ça... si tu nous laisses faire.

Sabo sursauta. Avait-il pensé tout haut ?

-Tu marmonnes quand tu réfléchis... c'est assez mignon, pouffa le succube avec un nouveau baiser.

L'ange se sentit rougir à nouveau – plus embarrassé que honteux cette fois. Les deux démons ricanèrent, et se séparèrent. Trafalgar remonta le long du matelas pour se placer à la tête de Sabo, alors qu'Ace restait entre ses jambes. Le succube retira ses doigts de son corps et posa une main sur son torse, le plaquant sur le matelas. L'autre main passa sous ses hanches pour les relever, et Ace se mordilla la lèvre en amenant son érection à son entrée, impatient.

Il jeta un regard entendu à Trafalgar, et ce dernier saisit les épaules de Sabo, le maintenant immobile. Ace souffla longuement, ferma les yeux, et cessa de penser. Son corps s'inclina vers l'avant, et ses hanches suivirent le mouvement, poussant fermement jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans le corps de l'ange, de quelques centimètres.

-Aaah ! Non... je... !

Sabo eut un violent réflexe de recul, poussant sur ses pieds pour s'éloigner de lui, ses grandes ailes agitées de spasmes frénétiques. Law le contint tant bien que mal, ses mains agrippant ses épaules pour le plaquer sur le matelas. Ace s'enfonça peu à peu dans l'antre chaude de l'ange, les dents serrées, se retenant le plus possible d'aller trop vite – ses pouvoirs avaient tout de même leurs limites, et il ne voulait lui causer aucune douleur. Il grogna de plaisir lorsqu'il fut pleinement en lui, tremblant.

-Putain... ouais...

Satan tout puissant, Sabo était _serré_. Plus que n'importe qui avant lui. Les hanches du succube tremblaient dans son effort pour rester immobile. Heureusement pour lui et pour son _self-control_ , le blond avait cessé de bouger, choqué par ce qui lui arrivait. Il haletait, hyperventilait presque, les doigts crispés sur les draps, les yeux écarquillés fixés sur le plafond. Trafalgar le relâcha et caressa son cou et sa clavicule, le faisant sursauter. Ace grinça des dents, et raffermit sa prise sur les jambes de Sabo pour s'empêcher de bouger.

-Traf'..., gémit-il.

Le démon leva ses yeux argentés sur lui, et sourit en coin. Il délaissa l'ange, et retourna se placer derrière son amant, son torse pressé contre son dos.

-Ça va pas, bébé... ? murmura-t-il à son oreille, un souffle chaud qui le fit frémir.

-Aide-moi, grogna le succube en fermant fortement les yeux, ses muscles tendus. J'vais pas y arriver sinon...

-Hmmm...

Law sourit, frotta doucement son nez contre sa joue, et entoura sa taille d'un bras, l'enfermant dans une étreinte d'acier. Ace se détendit immédiatement en soupirant de soulagement, laissant son amant supporter le poids de son corps. Il ne risquait plus de faire un faux mouvement qui aurait fait du mal à Sabo à présent, pas si son amant l'en empêchait. Le contrat tenait toujours : pas de douleur, seulement du plaisir. Ses doigts se posèrent sur le bras qui l'enserrait, traçant des formes sans suite sur sa peau sombre dans une légère caresse. Trafalgar embrassa sa nuque, et ils attendirent que l'ange soit prêt.

Trop. Il y avait trop de choses à appréhender, et l'esprit de Sabo n'arrivait pas à faire le tri. Tout se mélangeait. Le silence de la chambre, les battements fous de son cœur, le frottement doux des draps sur sa peau, sa respiration erratique, la chaleur d'Ace contre lui et _en lui_ , la sensation d'être empli de cette manière... tout cela se bousculait dans sa tête.

Il lui fallut un long moment pour arriver à se calmer, à s'habituer à toutes ces sensations. Son dos retomba lentement sur le matelas, et sa respiration s'apaisa. L'impression que tout son corps pulsait sourdement ne le quittait pas, pas plus que les tremblements qui agitaient ses muscles. Mais...

C'était loin d'être désagréable.

Ace sourit, au dessus de lui, et tendit sa main libre pour caresser la peau blanche de sa cuisse. Il n'entendait pas les pensées de l'ange comme il avait entendu celles de Trafalgar un peu plus tôt, mais il percevait ses sensations, et ses émotions. Comme des flashs de couleurs qui lui faisaient percevoir ce que sentait Sabo.

En un mot comme en cent, Sabo était étonné, confus... mais il aimait ça.

Le succube tourna la tête et embrassa la joue de Trafalgar, lui faisant signe de le lâcher. L'incube recula, et Ace se pencha sur Sabo, retenant un grognement quand le mouvement envoya des piques de plaisir dans son corps.

-T'es avec nous Sab'... ?

Les yeux bleus de l'ange cherchèrent les siens, et la respiration d'Ace eut un raté. Le bleu azur de ses iris avait laissé place à un profond marine, assombrit par le désir qu'il ressentait. Le jeune démon déglutit discrètement et se lécha la lèvre, sa queue fouettant l'air dans son dos. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'ange et embrassa sa peau, laissant une marque rouge qui ne tarderait pas à s'assombrir.

-Ace..., gémit l'ange.

-Mmm... dernière ligne droite, pas vrai, Sab'... ?

-Nnngh...

Ace reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser lent et appuyé, allant chercher sa langue et la caressant sensuellement de la sienne. Il recula ses hanches, se retirant à demi du corps de Sabo, avant d'entrer à nouveau en lui, toujours aussi précautionneux. L'ange trembla, et se raccrocha à ses épaules, un long gémissement s'échappant de sa bouche pour venir mourir dans celle d'Ace. Le succube reproduisit son mouvement, toujours avec la même lenteur, encore et encore, son esprit partagé entre le plaisir qu'il ressentait et celui que ressentait Sabo.

Ace se redressa et contempla sa victime étendue devant lui, ses yeux s'attardant sur ses ailes. Les plumes blanches fanaient et tombaient une à une, remplacées par d'autres, de couleur grise. Il tendit la main, et en récupéra une, immaculée, qui venait de se détacher. La plume était douce, et faisait presque la taille se son avant-bras. Elle s'enflamma au moment où il posa ses doigts dessus, ne laissant qu'un nuage de cendre sur sa paume.

Il leva les yeux lorsqu'une main tatouée referma la sienne, emprisonnant la cendre entre ses doigts. Trafalgar lui offrit un sourire en coin, retors, et s'approcha de son oreille.

-Il n'en a plus pour longtemps, susurra-t-il.

Ace sourit à son tour, et l'embrassa brièvement.

-Tu veux... ? demanda-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-T'en fais pas Portgas... J'attendrais mon tour.

Law lui fit un clin d'œil, l'embrassa une dernière fois, et Ace reprit ses déhanchés, plus fermes, maintenant que Sabo s'était habitué à lui. Le démon ferma les yeux et laissa son corps agir, creusant les reins, agrippant les hanches de l'ange pour le presser contre son corps à chaque retour en lui. Il gémit de plaisir en sentant les chairs autour de lui pulser frénétiquement, au rythme des battements de cœur du blond.

Sabo ouvrit les yeux et sa respiration déjà précipitée eut de sérieux ratés à la vision qu'Ace lui offrait. Le démon avait les traits tirés par le plaisir, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte dans un sourire d'extase. L'ange se mordit la lèvre et resserra sa prise sur les draps, le corps secoué par ses assauts. La vision d'Ace en proie au plaisir lui arracha un long gémissement rauque, et ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres du succube. Il avait envie de l'embrasser... terriblement envie. Sa bouche l'attirait comme une aimant.

Tremblant, incertain, il leva le bras et posa une main hésitante sur la nuque du démon. Immédiatement, ce dernier se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser fiévreusement, profondément, et l'ange geignit de plaisir dans sa bouche. Ace accentua la vitesse de ses déhanchés, et sa langue suivit le rythme, caressant celle de Sabo avec ferveur.

Alors c'était si facile que ça... ? Un toucher, une pression de ses doigts et Ace lui donnait ce qu'il voulait... ?

-Mets tes jambes autour de lui, susurra la voix chaude de Trafalgar dans son oreille.

Ace gronda en entendant le murmure aguicheur de son amant, et brisa le baiser pour plonger son visage dans le cou de Sabo.

-Fais ce qu'il te dit, gémit-il en mordillant sa peau.

Son ton était délibérément suppliant, mais l'envie qui emplissait sa voix était bien réelle. L'ange lâcha un hoquet, mais obéit, subjugué, et leva les jambes pour les enrouler autour de la taille du succube. Ce dernier sourit contre sa gorge, satisfait, et donna une nouvelle profondeur à ses coups de hanches, resserrant ses bras autour de lui. Sabo arqua le dos, au moment où Ace replongeait sèchement en lui, et un cri de délice fusa de sa gorge lorsque le démon percuta son point sensible avec force.

-Aaaah ! C'est... A-Ah ! Nom de...

Il se mordit la langue avant de laisser échapper un blasphème incontrôlé, s'attirant un ricanement moqueur de Law, à ses côtés. Il ne releva pas, et renouvela son geste, creusant les reins pour s'élever vers Ace, pour qu'il lui fasse sentir à nouveau ce plaisir dévastateur. Le démon ouvrit les yeux, les planta dans les siens, et sourit brièvement. Un vrai sourire, rien à voir avec les rictus moqueurs qu'il lui lançait auparavant. Ce sourire là était juste heureux. Ace était content de lui, content de lui faire perdre la tête sous ses caresses et ses coups de reins, content d'arriver à lui donner du plaisir alors qu'il était censé ne jamais pouvoir en ressentir. Content... et fier de lui.

Sabo retint son souffle, et Ace choisit ce moment précis pour replonger en lui à nouveau, aussi fort que précédemment, frappant son point sensible de plein fouet. L'ange rejeta la tête en arrière et cria son plaisir, alors que le succube répétait son mouvement, encore et encore et encore.

Ace détacha une main de la hanche du blond pour la passer dans ses mèches noires humides de sueur, les dégageant de son visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté, pour s'apercevoir que Law le regardait intensément, une lueur bien connue du jeune démon dans ses yeux. Ace gémit et tendit la main vers lui, envieux de ses lèvres – son amant répondit à sa demande informulée, et se glissa à ses côtés pour l'embrasser langoureusement, aussi avide de ses lèvres qu'il l'était des siennes. Ace frôla la peau sombre de son ventre de sa main libre, et descendit pour refermer ses doigts autour de son érection et le caresser fermement. Trafalgar laissa échapper un long gémissement rauque, qui se perdit dans la bouche d'Ace. Il brisa le baiser et enfouit son visage dans son cou, sous ses cheveux, embrassant, mordillant, suçant sa peau avec ardeur, fébrile.

-A-Ace..., grogna-t-il.

-Schh... laisse... laisse-moi m'occuper... de toi aussi..., haleta le succube en embrassant sa tempe.

Law se mordit la lèvre, inspira profondément, et recula, repoussant la main du jeune démon. Ace lui lança un regard surpris, auquel l'incube répondit par un sourire.

-Plus tard, murmura-t-il. T'as un truc à faire, d'abord, bébé.

Il désigna Sabo d'un mouvement de menton, et le succube acquiesça. Il réclama un dernier baiser, que Law lui donna, bref et passionné.

-Hey, bébé ? reprit le métis dans son oreille.

-Mmmn...

-Ne le draine pas tout de suite...

Ace sourit en coin, caressa sa joue et lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis ils se séparèrent, et le succube reporta sa complète attention sur l'ange étendu devant lui.

Il n'avait pas cessé de bouger, pendant tout son échange avec Trafalgar, et Sabo était toujours aussi perdu dans le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Il tremblait, bougeant en rythme avec lui, instinctivement, ses yeux voilés fixés sur le plafond, sa vision brouillée par des larmes d'extase. L'ange sentit une bouche frôler son oreille et l'odeur épicée de Trafalgar emplit son nez, l'intoxiquant un peu plus encore.

-Ferme les yeux, murmura l'incube, séducteur. Abandonne-toi, Sabo... laisse-le te guider...

Sabo gémit et ferma ses yeux bleus, se focalisant sur ce qu'il percevait avec ses autres sens. Les gémissements et halètements rauques d'Ace emplissaient ses oreilles, accompagnés par le claquement de leurs peaux, et le froissement des draps malmenés par leur ébat. Il sentait le souffle précipité de Law sur sa joue et dans son cou, la douceur de la peau d'Ace sous ses mains, et les doigts brûlants du démon qui agrippaient ses flancs. Il goûtait sur ses propres lèvres le parfum de ses deux amants, comme s'ils l'avaient marqué... et cette pensée ne parvenait pas à le mettre mal à l'aise.

Law l'embrassa sans prévenir, et Sabo gémit dans sa bouche, enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le pressant contre lui. L'incube refréna son envie de lui voler plus d'énergie, et se contenta de lui donner un baiser profond, enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne. Sa main glissa sur la peau humide de l'ange et remonta agacer un téton.

-Mmmnn... !

-Putain..., grogna Ace en réponse. Je vais...

Trafalgar sourit contre la bouche de l'ange, et descendit sa main de sa poitrine à son ventre, traçant des cercles paresseux autour de son nombril. Sabo s'agita sous ses doigts et son sourire s'élargit. Sa main descendit encore, lente, aguicheuse, jusqu'à se refermer sur le sexe du blond, qui gémit lourdement dans sa bouche. Un long geignement lui répondit lorsqu'il se resserra brusquement sur Ace, et ce dernier donna un nouvel entrain à ses déhanchés, son rythme de plus en plus erratique et saccadé.

-Traf'..., prévint-il en fermant les yeux, s'accrochant avec peine aux dernières bribes de self-control qui lui restait.

L'incube accéléra le mouvement de sa main sur l'ange, et enfouit son visage dans son cou pour mordre sa gorge. Au même moment, Ace plongea sèchement en lui, lui faisant crier son plaisir vers le plafond, puisque que la bouche de Law n'était plus là pour le museler.

-Laisse toi aller, susurra Trafalgar contre sa peau.

La vague de chaleur qui enflait dans le ventre de Sabo explosa, et un plaisir extatique fourmilla dans chaque nerfs de son corps, de ses pieds au bout de ses doigts, pour finir par s'échouer dans son bassin. De violents spasmes agitèrent son ventre, ses muscles se crispèrent furieusement, et sa vision se voila de blanc. Puis, tout s'arrêta, et le corps de l'ange retomba dans les draps, épuisé.

Ace craqua quand l'ange se resserra convulsivement sur lui. Il attira brusquement Trafalgar à lui, plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, et se laissa aller après un dernier puissant coup de rein, plaquant son bassin contre celui de Sabo. Il gémit lourdement entre les lèvres de son amant, chevauchant les vagues de plaisir qui roulaient en lui avec de lents déhanchés, prolongeant l'orgasme autant que possible.

Le succube finit par se séparer de Law, et exhala un long, très long soupir de soulagement. L'incube caressa sa joue, une demande silencieuse dans les yeux, et il sourit, avant de se reculer lentement, avec précaution. Son sexe quitta le corps de Sabo, et il se laissa aller dans les bras de Trafalgar, apaisé.

… Pour un temps.

Il y eut un long moment de calme, pendant lequel Sabo reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Il se sentait bien. Ses muscles détendus, son corps apaisé... Un faim qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir avait été comblée, et il se sentait satisfait. L'extase qu'il avait ressenti, c'était... indescriptible. Tellement puissant, presque violent, et pourtant si agréable... addictif. L'ange se mordit la lèvre.

… Il avait envie de recommencer. Envie de sentir ce plaisir dévastateur une nouvelle fois, malgré la fatigue dans son corps.

Peut-être n'était-il pas si satisfait que ça, au final... ou peut-être que l'énergie démoniaque qui l'avait investi lui faisait en demander toujours plus.

-Ça va, Sab'...? demanda Ace avec un sourire.

L'ange ramena ses yeux sur lui, et l'observa longuement, pensif. La vision qu'il avait des deux démons avait changé. Comment les considérer comme des êtres sans émotions, après ce qu'ils venaient de lui faire expérimenter ? Ace lui souriait doucement, sans raillerie implicite, et ses yeux étaient curieux, et non moqueurs comme auparavant.

-Je...

L'ange déglutit. Sa voix était rauque, enrouée d'avoir trop gémi, et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

-Oui, ça... va, murmura-t-il. Je crois.

Le sourire du démon s'élargit, et ses yeux se promenèrent sur son corps... non, pas sur son corps. À côté de lui. L'ange tourna la tête et se redressa brusquement avec un hoquet incrédule.

Ses ailes avaient changé. Les plumes immaculées étaient devenues noires, un noir brillant, luisant, magnifique. Le déchu tendit la main et en effleura une, avec précaution. Elle était douce, autant que ses plumes blanches, mais moins délicate, plus forte. Il les agita lentement, et les ailes – _ses_ ailes – répondirent à son injonction, ondulant avec grâce derrière son dos. Il les ramena devant lui, et s'en enveloppa, cachant sa nudité, les plumes noires caressant doucement sa peau.

Pris d'une inspiration subite, il passa la main au dessus de sa tête... pour ne rencontrer que le vide. Son auréole avait disparu. Certes, elle était invisible lorsqu'il descendait sur Terre, mais lui aurait toujours dû la sentir. Là, il n'y avait que le vide. Un vide qu'il sentait résonner aussi en lui,en même temps qu'un poids conséquent était levé de ses épaules. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en sentir triste ou soulagé.

-Mmmn... Le noir te va bien, sourit Ace, le sortant de ses pensées.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Sabo déglutit. Une lueur d'envie ressuscitait déjà dans le regard du jeune démon, attisant immanquablement celle du déchu, qui ne demandait qu'à s'éveiller à nouveau, elle aussi. Le blond détacha ses yeux d'Ace pour regarder Trafalgar, et retint son souffle.

Les yeux gris de l'incube étaient brûlants d'un désir difficilement contenu, son regard allant et venant sur le corps de Sabo. Ses grandes mains étaient crispées autour du succube, ses muscles tendus dans l'attente. Ace caressait son avant bras du bout des doigts, dans un geste apaisant, et l'ange déchu comprit bien vite que le démon dans ses bras était certainement la seule chose qui l'empêchait de lui sauter dessus, et qu'ils s'étaient délibérément placés ainsi pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre de sa dernière... expérience.

… À quel point les deux démons se connaissaient-ils, pour agir ainsi en fonction de l'autre ? Pour prévoir ses réactions avec autant de justesse... ? Il avait vécu plusieurs millénaires entouré des mêmes anges, et pourtant, il ne savait rien d'eux, sinon le strict nécessaire. Au Paradis, les contacts étaient limités autant que possible, afin de ne pas entraver le travail des uns et des autres.

Ace et Law étaient plus qu'amis ou qu'amants, ils étaient complices, si proches qu'ils n'avaient même plus besoin de se parler pour se comprendre l'un l'autre. Et Sabo était envieux de leur proximité.

Il était devenu déchu... devait-il pousser le vice jusqu'à devenir un démon pour avoir le droit à ça... ?

-Sabo..., gronda Trafalgar devant lui.

L'ange déchu sortit de ses pensées et se focalisa sur lui, ses yeux attirés comme des aimants par les prunelles argentées de l'incube. Il déglutit lourdement en avisant l'impatience dans son regard, et sentit son corps réagir en conséquence. Une chaleur maintenant familière commença à renaître dans ses reins, et il envoya ses dernières bribes de retenue par la fenêtre – à quoi bon se contenir, à présent ? Son corps et son esprit en redemandaient, et Law semblait plus que prêt à lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il eut un léger sourire intérieur, sans savoir s'il était amer ou sincère.

Peut-être qu'il avait ce qu'il avait toujours inconsciemment voulu, en fin de compte...

L'ange déchu se redressa sur les draps, à genoux face aux démons, et ouvrit lentement ses ailes, découvrant son corps nu. Il rougit furieusement – il n'était pas encore habitué à ce genre de jeux – mais ne s'interrompit pas. Un long frisson sillonna ses nerfs quand il entendit les deux démons retenir leurs souffles.

-Eh... il apprend vite, murmura Ace, un sourire dans la voix.

Le déchu s'empourpra plus encore, et ses ailes ondoyèrent doucement dans son dos, le laissant nu devant eux. Ace sentit un mouvement derrière lui, un baiser sur son épaule, et la seconde suivante, Trafalgar se détachait de lui pour s'avancer vers Sabo. Le blond se força à rester immobile – l'incube était autrement plus menaçant que son amant, et il lui était difficile de refréner un mouvement de recul instinctif. Il observa le métis s'approcher de lui, la bouche soudain sèche et se raidit lorsque des doigts tatoués se levèrent vers lui. Il s'attendant à un geste brutal, sinon violent – après tout, le démon se retenait depuis longtemps – mais Law se contenta de poser sa main sur sa joue, et de l'amener à lui pour l'embrasser.

Sabo mit quelques secondes à se détendre, surpris par cette délicatesse inattendue, puis il ferma les yeux et se laissa guider, passant ses bras autour des épaules de l'incube. Il ouvrit la bouche quand sa langue pressa contre ses lèvres, et savoura le goût épicé de son amant. Trafalgar l'embrassait différemment d'Ace, il était moins fougueux, moins fébrile, mais plus dominant et plus profond, et Sabo se perdit dans les sensations nouvelles qu'il lui offrait.

L'incube effleura les ailes noires du bout des doigts.

-Fais-les disparaître, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque contre ses lèvres.

Sabo inspira, se concentra, et ses ailes se replièrent pour s'évanouir dans son dos. Immédiatement, un torse brûlant se pressa derrière lui, et une bouche avide se perdit dans son cou alors que Law reprenait ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Ace passa une main autour du corps du déchu, et attrapa son poignet. Doucement, il dirigea sa main sur le ventre de l'incube, le long de la fine ligne sombre qui descendait de son nombril à son aine. Sabo inspira vivement lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la dureté brûlante entre les cuisses du métis, et eut un mouvement de recul surpris, que le succube dans son dos freina.

-Touche-le, murmura le démon dans son oreille. Il attend que ça...

-Je... je n'ai jamais... je sais pas comment..., hésita le déchu, essayant en vain de dégager sa main.

-Y a pas besoin de théorie, Sabo, susurra Law. Laisse faire ton instinct.

-Je... je suis pas sûr...

-Laisse-moi te montrer, le rassura Ace en mordillant son oreille.

Le blond hésita, puis hocha doucement la tête et laissa Ace enrouler ses doigts autour du sexe de l'incube. Ce dernier soupira longuement, et Sabo se mordilla la lèvre, incertain. La sensation d'avoir une partie si intime d'un corps entre ses doigts le déroutait. La peau était douce, chaude, et il sentait les pulsations du sang dans ses veines sur sa paume. Il déglutit et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Lentement, toujours guidé par le jeune démon derrière lui, il entama un va-et-viens tremblant, et sursauta quand Law se laissa aller sur son épaule.

-Oooh... ouais..., gémit l'incube contre sa peau.

Ace ricana, et Sabo sentit un long frisson de délice et de fierté remonter le long de son dos – être celui qui donnait du plaisir à Trafalgar lui donnait un sentiment d'importance et de puissance grisant. Il esquissa un sourire hésitant, et raffermit ses mouvements sous l'injonction silencieuse d'Ace, gagnant un autre geignement rauque de la part de l'incube. Le succube derrière lui lâcha son poignet, et pencha la tête pour embrasser son épaule, laissant sa langue traîner sur la peau blanche à chaque baiser. Ses mains caressèrent ses flancs, son ventre, son aine, évitant agilement les parties les plus sensibles de son corps pour glisser plus bas, sur ses cuisses, faisant naître de légers tremblements sous sa peau.

Sabo gémit quand sa main chaude glissa plus loin, caressant la peau sensible à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. D'une pression de la paume, Ace ouvrit ses jambes, et Law en profita pour avancer sa propre main entre elles, jusqu'à atteindre son intimité. L'incube promena ses doigts autour de son entrée et laissa échapper un gémissement rauque, brûlant d'envie, en sentant la semence d'Ace s'écouler du corps de Sabo sur ses doigts. Il se mordit la lèvre, brisant le baiser qu'il échangeait avec le blond, et jeta un regard au succube. Un léger mouvement de menton, et le jeune démon s'effaça sur le côté, lui laissant la place.

-Laisse-toi faire, susurra Law à l'oreille du déchu.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais l'incube n'ajouta rien. Il saisit ses hanches à deux mains, fermement, et le retourna vivement sur le matelas. Sabo hoqueta lorsqu'il se retrouva à plat ventre contre les draps, et esquissa un mouvement de fuite, mais le démon fut plus rapide. Une main tatouée entre ses omoplates l'immobilisa, et une autre se faufila sous son corps pour relever ses hanches vers le ciel. Sabo rougit furieusement, se sentant plus exposé que jamais, et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, une lueur de panique dans le regard.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?

-Schh..., murmura Ace en saisissant son visage entre ses doigts pour le tourner vers lui. Ne t'inquiète pas... tu es magnifique comme ça.

Le déchu sentit ses joues brûler plus encore, si c'était possible. Il enfouit son visage dans les coussins et étouffa un gémissement quand les longs doigts de Trafalgar se posèrent sur ses fesses, les écartant lentement. Il s'agita, angoisse et excitation mêlées, et mordit le tissu noir sous son visage lorsque deux autres mains, plus chaudes, l'immobilisèrent une nouvelle fois. Il sentit Law bouger, un souffle chaud sur sa peau... puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent vivement, et un cri de surprise fusa de sa bouche.

-Oh putain, Traf'..., haleta Ace, quelque part sur le côté, sa voix assombrie de désir.

Law ferma les yeux, promenant sa langue le long de la cuisse de l'ange déchu, suivant la traînée blanche qui serpentait sur la peau pâle. Il remonta lentement, jusqu'à glisser sa langue entre ses fesses pour caresser son intimité, goûtant la saveur de son amant au passage. Sabo arqua le dos en criant de plaisir, se pressant instinctivement contre lui, et le métis réprima un sourire satisfait. Il fit courir sa langue autour de son entrée, puis la plongea dedans quand il sentit le corps qu'il avait entre les mains trembler. Les gémissement de Sabo se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, et il mordit sauvagement la taie d'oreiller, tentant tant bien que mal de contrôler sa respiration frénétique.

Il sentait son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, et son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Une vague brûlante afflua au creux de son ventre, et il reconnut l'amorce du plaisir dévastateur qui l'avait emporté plus tôt. Ses muscles se tendirent dans l'attente, et il serra les dents, impatient.

Mais Law recula, et la vague reflua, le laissant pantelant, avec une dure sensation de manque sur le cœur.

-N-Non ! protesta-t-il en se retournant vivement sur le matelas. Non, ne... je veux...

Il se mordit la lèvre, incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il voulait, et plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles argentées de l'incube, tentant de lui faire comprendre par le regard ce qu'il ne pouvait dire à voix haute.

… C'était sans compter l'esprit retors du démon.

La mansuétude n'était pas vraiment son fort, et voir Sabo aussi désespéré à cause de lui et de l'orgasme qu'il lui refusait était un spectacle dont il n'était pas près de se lasser. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et se caressa lentement, ses yeux fixés sur le déchu. Un coup d'œil sur le côté lui apprit que Ace faisait de même, ses iris noirs allant et venant entre lui et Sabo. Il fit un geste de la main, et le succube se glissa à côté de lui, pour un baiser aussi rapide qu'intense.

-Dis nous ce que tu veux, murmura Law à l'intention de Sabo.

L'ange déchu ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Trop timide pour oser dire quoique ce soit. Et il avait peur, aussi – peur de paraître ridicule aux yeux des deux démons. Il plaqua ses mains sur son visage, mortifié, et étouffa un grognement de frustration. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, presque aussi douloureuse que la tension qui étreignait ses reins.

-Je... Je ne...

Deux mains chaudes se saisirent de ses poignets et les écartèrent lentement, découvrant ses yeux. Sabo ouvrit les paupières et plongea dans les prunelles noires d'Ace, penché sur lui, un sourire infiniment doux sur le visage. Comment un démon pouvait-il le regarder ainsi... ?

-Schhh, Sab'... Calme-toi, murmura le succube en se penchant sur lui pour embrasser son front. On te jugeras pas, ni Traf', ni moi. Nous sommes là pour _toi_. Demande... demande ce que tu veux. On te donnera ce que tu voudras, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est nous demander.

Le jeune démon ponctua son petit discours d'une série de baisers légers au creux de sa gorge, alors que les mains de Law se perdaient sur ses cuisses ouvertes, dangereusement près de son entrejambe. Sabo geignit, et déglutit difficilement lorsque les doigts tatoués s'aventurèrent plus loin encore, effleurant son intimité. Le feu qui lui consumait le ventre devint insupportable, et les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

-Je... je veux jouir, haleta-t-il, désespéré. Je... me fiche de comment... mais s'il vous plaît... je peux plus...

Un même sourire triomphant éclaira le visage des deux démons, et la seconde suivante, il se retrouvait nouveau sur le ventre, son corps pesant sur ses bras, ses hanches levées vers Law, le corps de l'incube pressé contre le sien. Le démon mordit son épaule, et poussa en lui sans plus attendre, gagnant un cri de délice étouffé par les coussins.

-Mmnff... !

Trafalgar se mordit la lèvre et empauma durement ses hanches pour se maintenir immobile, juste quelques secondes, le temps de juguler le plaisir qui menaçait de l'emporter.

-Merde... j'pensais pas qu'il était... aussi serré..., avoua-t-il en gémissant.

-Détends-toi, bébé, ça va bien se passer, ricana Ace en lui tapotant le dos.

L'incube le foudroya du regard, mais inspira profondément et se redressa avec précaution. Il se retira lentement, ses mains glissant de la taille du blond à ses fesses, et poussa à nouveau, se frayant un chemin dans son ventre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement en lui. Sabo hoqueta et écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

Il s'attendait à avoir les mêmes sensations qu'avec Ace, mais ce qu'il ressentait était totalement différent. Law ne bougeait pas de la même manière, et dans cette position, il atteignait d'autre endroits en lui, plus profonds, presque plus intimes. Sabo se mordilla la lèvre, et ferma les yeux en se cambrant, avide ce nouveau plaisir qu'allait lui offrir l'incube.

Trafalgar entama un lent va-et-viens, sensuel et profond, et Sabo gémit de plaisir, essayant maladroitement de lui répondre. Ace sourit en coin, et s'agenouilla derrière l'incube, lui volant un baiser au passage. Il promena ses lèvres sur sa nuque, ses épaules, le haut de son dos, et passa ses bras autour de son corps. Mais au lieu de l'enlacer comme l'incube s'y attendait, les mains chaudes du jeune démon se refermèrent sur la taille de Sabo, et l'attirèrent sèchement à lui, alors qu'un roulement de hanches contre son dos poussait Law vers l'avant. Un double cri de plaisir sortit de la bouche de ses deux amants, et le succube se lécha la lèvre, très satisfait de lui-même.

-A-Ace... ! Qu'est-ce que tu... ?! haleta l'incube, manquant de se mordre la langue lorsque son amant renouvela son geste.

-Je m'amuse, sourit-il contre son oreille. T'as beaucoup appris, en mille cinq cent ans, Traf'... mais parfois, tu manques un peu d'imagination...

-Me parle pas... comme à un gosse... Portgas… ! grogna le métis.

Ace ricana et mordilla son oreille, faisant tinter les pendants dorés qui y étaient fixés.

-Et toi, rappelle-toi _qui_ t'a créé, Traf'...

Law laissa échapper un long gémissement rauque, et le feu qui couvait en lui gagna en intensité. La voix sombre du jeune démon l'excitait plus que de raison – il était rare qu'Ace se montre aussi dominant avec lui, mais lorsque ça arrivait, c'était l'assurance d'une nuit mémorable. Il tourna la tête et plongea dans ses yeux noirs, emplis d'un désir que l'incube ne connaissait que trop bien. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il perçut la promesse de son regard.

La promesse qu'il ne mènerait pas la danse, la prochaine fois qu'il seraient tous les deux.

Ace se pencha vivement sur lui pour ravir ses lèvres, lui donnant un baiser passionné, farouche, qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il amena une nouvelle fois Sabo contre eux d'un geste brusque, gagnant un énième cri étouffé du blond, sa tête enfouie dans les coussins.

Les deux démons se séparèrent, et Trafalgar se laissa aller au rythme que son amant leur imposait, se calquant sur lui, haletant de plaisir. Il laissa glisser une main sous le corps de Sabo, et effleura son érection. Le blond cria, se resserra brusquement sur lui, et Law gémit d'extase à son tour en replongeant en lui, plus profondément encore. La force du coup projeta le blond vers l'avant, et ses bras se dérobèrent sous lui. Son torse heurta le matelas, et il renonça à l'idée de se redresser en sentant les tremblements qui parcouraient ses membres. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par les mains d'Ace sur ses hanches, qui le ramenèrent sèchement en arrière. Son dos cambré hurlait au meurtre, mais la douleur se diffusait dans toutes les sensations qui tournoyaient dans ses nerfs et dans ses veines, et il l'oublia bien vite.

Il encaissa un nouveau coup de rein puissant de l'incube et hoqueta quand il frappa son point sensible, une nouvelle fois pris au dépourvu par le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Une main tatouée se referma sur lui, au moment où Ace donnait un nouvel entrain à leur rythme, et Sabo ne résista pas.

-Aaaah... Ace... Laaaw..., gémit-il en se répandant sur les draps.

-Mmmnff..., grogna Trafalgar en serrant les dents.

Il repoussa Ace d'une main, le faisant tomber en arrière, et imposa son propre rythme au déchu, plongeant en lui avec force encore et encore, le forçant à encaisser chaque vague de plaisir qui le parcourait, toujours plus intensément. Les cris de plaisir qui sortaient du corps agité de spasmes sous le sien résonnaient délicieusement à ses oreilles. Ses cuisses claquèrent contre celles de Sabo une ultime fois, avant qu'il ne se laisse aller à son tour, accueillant avec un sourire satisfait la sensation libératrice qui accompagnait l'orgasme. Le blond gémit faiblement, et esquissa un mouvement, mais l'incube le ramena sèchement contre lui et le maintint immobile, jusqu'à ce que les tremblements de son propre corps se soient apaisés.

Ses mains tatouées quittèrent la peau blanche de Sabo, et ce dernier se laissa tomber dans les draps, son cœur emballé dans un galop frénétique, et sa respiration hachée comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Law recula et s'allongea sur le dos à côté de lui, son sourire satisfait s'élargissant à mesure qu'il constatait dans quel état il avait mit l'ange déchu. Il eut un rire discret, puis il se redressa sur ses coudes et chercha son amant des yeux.

Une main ferme le repoussa sur les draps avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le repérer, et des lèvres dures se plaquèrent contre les siennes. Ace l'embrassa violemment, usant de ses dents autant que de sa langue, lui coupant le souffle. L'incube écarquilla les yeux un bref instant, avant de se laisser aller et d'accepter le baiser. Il n'essaya pas de lutter, et se contenta de laisser son amant se défouler sur lui.

-Ne me repousse plus _jamais_ comme ça, gronda Ace contre ses lèvres.

Le succube se redressa au dessus de lui, coinçant son corps sous ses hanches, ses yeux luisant d'un feu que Trafalgar lui avait rarement vu. Ses ailes déployées dans son dos lui donnaient un air plus imposant, plus menaçant, et le rendaient plus beau encore aux yeux de l'incube. Ce dernier sourit, se hissa vers lui et mordilla sa lèvre, malicieux.

-Je t'ai vexé ? susurra-t-il en se rallongeant lentement. Ou alors... tu te sens menacé... ?

Ace l'observa un long moment, le visage indéchiffrable.

-... Est-ce que je dois me sentir menacé ? murmura-t-il finalement.

Le démon étendu sous lui cessa de sourire et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu doutes... ?

-C'est un ange.

-C'était un ange.

-Même. Ces choses sont _faites_ pour êtres aimées.

-Toi aussi, tu l'es.

-Non. Je suis fait pour être _désiré_.

Law leva les yeux au ciel et empauma la joue tachetée de son amant. Il l'amena doucement à lui pour un baiser lent, tendre, caressant ses lèvres de sa langue, et gardant ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. Ça fait mille cinq cent ans que c'est comme ça, et ça ne risque pas de changer. Et sûrement pas à cause d'un ange.

-C'était un ange.

-Même.

Ace sourit et l'embrassa à son tour, ses ailes disparaissant à nouveau dans son dos, sa queue s'enroulant autour de celle de son amant, ses doigts se liant aux siens. Leur baiser dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement étouffé ne se fasse entendre sur le côté.

Les deux démons tournèrent le regard vers Sabo, qui se redressait difficilement, les traits tirés par la fatigue. Le succube ferma les yeux, se concentra, et appela la fraction de son pouvoir qui parcourait le corps du déchu. Il lui insuffla une nouvelle énergie, gommant la fatigue de ses muscles, et l'emplissant de désir à nouveau. Sabo gémit et tourna ses yeux vers eux, ses pupilles dilatées emplies de question. Encore... ?

-J'me suis pas encore nourri, Sab'..., susurra Ace. Mais cette fois... c'est toi qui va venir à nous.

Il fit un geste autoritaire de la main, l'invitant à s'approcher d'eux. L'ange déchu déglutit et obéit, s'approchant lentement, à genoux sur les draps, ses yeux allant et venant entre les deux démons. Ces dernier le regardèrent s'approcher, leurs prunelles avides semblant brûler sa peau. Il s'arrêta entre eux, et inspira profondément.

Ils attendaient de lui qu'il prenne les rênes, et après une courte hésitation, il obtempéra.

Sabo se redressa et noua ses bras autour d'Ace, l'emmenant dans un baiser fébrile la seconde suivante. Le démon ricana contre ses lèvres, et le laissa explorer sa bouche à sa guise, se laissant faire, pour une fois. Trafalgar sourit, et se colla au dos du blond, amenant ses lèvres à son oreille.

-On dirait que l'emprise d'Ace sur toi est plus puissante que ce qu'on espérait, murmura-t-il.

-Mmmn...

Les queues fourchues des démons sinuèrent le long du corps de Sabo, effleurant sa peau, traçant des lignes de frissons derrière elles, s'enroulant et se déroulant autour de lui, encore et encore. Les bras du déchu resserrèrent leur prise sur le succube, et son corps s'arqua, ses fesses se pressant contre le bassin de l'incube derrière lui. Law gronda, et le blond répondit en renversant Ace dans les draps, sa main quittant la nuque du jeune démon pour serpenter sur son torse et son ventre, descendant jusqu'à le saisir entre ses doigts.

-Mmmn... tu prends de l'assurance, Sab'..., gémit Ace, ses hanches s'élevant d'elles-même dans la paume du déchu.

Trafalgar se pencha en avant, collant son torse au dos de Sabo, et sa main tatouée se referma sur ses doigts pâles, se joignant lui pour caresser son amant.

-Serre plus fort, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Mmmm... oui, comme ça...

Les gémissements d'Ace gagnèrent en intensité, tout comme la force de ses coups de bassin dans la main de Sabo, et ce dernier sentit une grande satisfaction envahir son cœur.

L'ange déchu sourit.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Ace et Law l'avaient capturé, un grand sourire illumina son visage, fier, victorieux, teinté de malice. Sa main accéléra son mouvement, et son corps se mit à onduler pour se frotter contre l'incube. Deux mains tatouées empaumèrent ses hanches, et accompagnèrent ses gestes.

Cette fois, c'était lui qui donnait du plaisir aux deux démons, et la sensation était presque aussi grisante que celle d'en recevoir. Chaque gémissement, chaque tressautement de muscle était une récompense à ses caresses, et Sabo ne s'en lassait pas. Il se pencha en avant, et étouffa les geignements du succube par un baiser appuyé, sa langue forçant le passage de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa longuement, gagnant en confiance à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Ace étouffa un rire.

Law leva les yeux au plafond, souriant en coin. Ace transpirait l'auto-satisfaction, fier d'avoir corrompu un ange. Le succube n'était pas du genre modeste, et il n'y avait aucun doute que l'Enfer allait en entendre parler un moment.

… Kid allait en crever de rage.

Sabo finit par briser le baiser avec un soupir, puis il se redressa, entraînant l'incube avec lui, sa main s'activant toujours entre les cuisses d'Ace. Trafalgar tourna la tête vers lui, et pendant un instant, le déchu cessa de penser, perdu dans les yeux argentés du démon. Ce dernier sourit en coin, et pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de l'embrasser doucement, brisant son moment d'absence. Sabo répondit au baiser, et prit la main du métis dans la sienne.

Le geste était un peu hésitant, cette fois, mais Law l'accepta, prenant toutefois soin de ne pas lier leur doigts comme il le faisait avec Ace. Il referma ses longs doigts sur ceux de Sabo, et les pressa doucement. Le déchu sentit son cœur tressauter dans sa poitrine, et brisa le baiser qu'il échangeait avec l'incube pour lâcher un gémissement de surprise.

Le succube allongé sous lui ne lui laissa pas le temps d'analyser ce qui lui arrivait, et se redressa pour plonger son visage dans son cou et mordiller sa peau blanche, l'enlaçant doucement de ses bras chauds, se pressant contre lui.

-Mmmmn..., soupira-t-il pensivement, savourant l'odeur de l'ange déchu.

Sabo agissait comme un bipolaire. Un instant passionné, et celui d'après doux et hésitant, indécis sur la façon dont il devait agir. Ace sourit, amusé. C'était mignon, dans un sens, de voir un être immortel, dont l'âge se comptait en millénaires, agir comme un jeune adolescent.

La main du blond accéléra sur Ace, et ce dernier gémit, fermant les yeux, ses hanches bougeant d'elles-même pour accompagner sa caresse. Sabo se mordit la lèvre. Nom de Dieu, le jeune démon était beau quand il s'abandonnait...

-Et moi... ? murmura Trafalgar dans son oreille, sensuel.

Le déchu frémit et lâcha le succube – qui grogna de protestation et jeta un regard noir à son amant, appréciant peu d'être délaissé. Sabo se retourna et enlaça le métis pour l'embrasser, se collant à lui, poussant ses hanches vers l'avant pour se frotter contre lui. Law soupira et posa ses mains sur ses flancs pour guider ses déhanchés, le pressant contre lui à chaque coup de rein. Le déchu haleta dans sa bouche, et il pencha la tête pour approfondir le baiser, dévorant ses lèvres.

-Nnngh... L-Law...

L'incube mordit sa lèvre et raffermit sa prise sur lui en l'entendant gémir son nom. Le déchu planta ses ongles dans son épaule, et accéléra leur rythme, de plus en plus perdu dans le plaisir qu'ils se donnaient l'un l'autre.

Ace se lécha la lèvre en les observant, sentant sa faim brûler son sang. Il avait hâte de goûter l'énergie angélique de Sabo – ce qu'il en restait, du moins. Mais auparavant... il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait expérimenter. Il ferma les yeux et imagina un instant avoir la tête de l'ange déchu entre ses cuisses, sentir ses lèvres autour de lui. Un grognement sourd lui échappa, et une contraction violente agita son ventre.

Oh oui. Il voulait définitivement voir ça.

Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du blond, et en mordilla doucement le lobe pour attirer son attention.

-On va tenter un truc, toi et moi, Sab'..., chuchota-t-il.

-Mmmn... ?

Sabo tourna la tête vers lui, son regard interrogateur se muant en stupeur lorsque le succube attrapa son bras pour le tirer vers lui. Il le fit tomber à quatre pattes sur les draps, entre eux, et le blond ne put retenir un cri de surprise. Ace se mordit la lèvre, et empauma ses joues, guidant son visage vers son érection. Le blond retint son souffle.

-Prends-moi dans ta bouche, ordonna le jeune démon à voix basse.

-... N-Non..., geignit-il. Je ne... ferais pas ça...

-Pourquoi... ?

-C'est... dégradant.

Law bougea derrière lui, laissant échapper un rire grave, et se pencha sur son amant.

-Il n'y a rien de dégradant à donner du plaisir à quelqu'un, susurra-t-il en approchant ses lèvres de son amant.

Ace inspira sèchement lorsque le métis referma ses lèvres autour de lui, faisant appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas griffer les joues de Sabo sous le plaisir qui le traversa.

-T-Traf'... bébé, tu... Hhhn...

Law sourit et se retira, laissant la place à Sabo. Le blond hésita, puis se pencha lentement en avant, jusqu'à effleurer le sexe du jeune démon de ses lèvres. Ace passa son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure, et le blond entrouvrit la bouche, lentement. Le succube poussa entre ses lèvres, grognant de plaisir lorsque la langue du déchu s'enroula par réflexe autour de lui, sachant exactement où s'arrêter pour que ça ne devienne pas inconfortable pour lui.

Sabo ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour s'empêcher de reculer. C'était loin d'être agréable, mais la réaction d'Ace lui donnait envie d'en voir plus. Il leva les yeux et scruta un instant le visage du jeune démon, frissonnant lorsqu'il plongea dans ses yeux noirs.

Pour la première fois, le succube lui parut presque vulnérable, en proie au plaisir que _Sabo_ acceptait de lui donner. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient passer son souffle irrégulier, et ses prunelles noires contenaient une sorte de supplique que le déchu n'aurait jamais cru voir dans les yeux d'un démon.

-Sab'..., murmura Ace. Te fais pas prier...

Law renifla derrière lui, amusé par les mots qu'avait choisi son amant, mais Sabo ne releva pas. Le blond empauma les hanches du succube, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son hésitation, et aspira doucement, creusant les joues comme il avait vu Ace le faire, un peu plus tôt.

La réaction du jeune démon envoya un long frisson jusque dans ses reins. Ace ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête basculer lentement vers l'arrière en gémissant de plaisir, ses doigts se crispant sur les joues de Sabo. Ce dernier resta un instant subjugué, avant qu'un sourire ne vienne étirer la commissure de ses lèvres. Il recommença son geste, et lorsqu'un nouveau geignement sourd sortit de la gorge du succube, un enivrant sentiment de fierté s'empara de lui.

Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Ace avait eu l'air si content de lui, plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait fait la même chose à Trafalgar. Faire perdre la tête à quelqu'un sous le plaisir était grisant.

L'ange déchu ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa tache, écoutant les moindres réactions d'Ace, reproduisant ce qui le faisait gémir plus fort, aspirant et suçant, encore et encore. Sa main descendit d'elle-même entre ses cuisses pour caresser sa propre érection, et il faillit serrer les dents lorsqu'une décharge de plaisir le traversa. Il se retint à temps, mais le succube le sentit.

-H-Hey... Attention à c'que tu fais... Sab'...

-Hmmn...

Ace hésita un instant, puis décida qu'il s'était assez amusé comme ça. Il repoussa Sabo, le fit s'allonger sur le dos dans les draps. Le regard surpris du déchu lui arracha un sourire, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser. Trafalgar s'approcha derrière lui, et recouvrit le corps du succube du sien, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour parsemer sa peau de baisers et de morsures.

-Maintenant... ? demanda-t-il.

-Maintenant, oui, grogna Ace contre les lèvres du blond.

Law sourit et se redressa, emmenant son amant avec lui d'une pression de la paume sur ses abdominaux. Sabo se redressa sur ses coudes et contempla les deux démons qui le dominaient, écarquillant les yeux lorsque le succube l'enfourcha souplement pour s'asseoir sur son bas-ventre.

-Att-Attend... C'est toi qui va... ?

-T'as pas envie d'essayer... ? susurra Ace en ondulant contre lui.

-S-Si... C'est juste que... je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais...

Ace laissa échapper un léger rire, et griffa doucement la peau pâle de son torse.

-T'as toujours pas compris, hein Sab' ?

-... ?

-Le rôle que tu as, les gestes que tu fais, les mots que tu prononces... tout ça, c'est secondaire. Tant qu'on prend tous notre pied, peu importe le reste.

Sabo déglutit et baissa les yeux vers l'endroit où Law s'était saisit de son sexe, ses longs doigts tatoués le caressant lentement. Ace se souleva, et l'incube guida le blond en lui d'une main, poussant son amant vers le bas de l'autre. Le succube se mordit la lèvre à la sensation d'étirement, et se laissa descendre sur l'ange déchu d'un mouvement fluide, souriant lorsqu'il fut pleinement assis sur lui. Un long soupir lui échappa, et il se lécha la lèvre.

Sabo haletait, les yeux écarquillés sur le plafond, ses doigts crispés sur les draps. C'était... meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté jusqu'ici. Ace était serré, brûlant, il sentait chacune des palpitations de ses muscles, et son propre corps répondait à l'unisson. Il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas venir à cet instant précis.

Mais ce n'était rien à côté du plaisir qui l'étreignit lorsque le succube commença à bouger. Un lent, très lent mouvement de balancier qui le fit gémir d'extase. Ses mains fusèrent, lâchant les draps pour agripper les hanches du jeune démon, et le forcer à aller plus vite.

-Haaa... Haaa..., haleta Ace. Imp-... impatient, hein Sab'... ? Attends... t'as pas eu le meilleur... hnnn... encore...

Sabo ouvrit les yeux lorsque Ace se retira, plantant ses ongles dans sa peau.

-N-Non ! Non, ne...

-Schhhh... T'inquiète, Sab'...

Deux mains tatouées saisirent les hanches du déchu, et ce dernier sentit Trafalgar se presser entre ses jambes. Il laissa échapper un cri de plaisir lorsque l'incube le pénétra d'un seul mouvement fluide et frappa son point sensible au fond de son corps.

-Aaaah ! J-Je...

Sabo arqua les reins, amenant Law plus profondément en lui, mais Ace le plaqua sur le matelas, ses deux mains pressées sur son ventre. Le jeune démon lui sourit, prédateur, avant de se laisser descendre sur lui une nouvelle fois, l'emprisonnant dans la fournaise de son ventre. Le blond gémit sourdement, ses doigts retrouvant leur place sur ses reins.

Ace tourna la tête, et leva une main pour la passer dans les cheveux de Law, et amener son visage au sien. L'incube ferma les yeux et l'embrassa passionnément, enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne, grondant de plaisir dans sa bouche. Ses doigts serpentèrent sur le ventre du succube, caressant sa peau, retraçant chaque plein et délié de ses muscles.  
-Bouge, bébé, murmura Ace.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordres...

Ace leva un sourcil, et Law pouffa, avant de se redresser. Il se retira du corps de Sabo, lentement, et revint en lui d'un coup de rein sec.

Un double cri de plaisir résonna à ses oreilles, et un sourire pervers étira son visage. Il renouvela son geste, décidant de se laisser aller plutôt que de se maîtriser. Sabo était trop proche de la délivrance pour se retenir plus longtemps, et Ace avait trop faim pour lui en vouloir d'accélérer les choses.

Le succube ferma les yeux et se calqua sur le rythme de son amant, ondulant des hanches sur Sabo, s'abaissant sur lui au moment où Law plongeait dans son ventre. L'ange déchu cria son plaisir, et après un instant, tenta lui aussi de bouger avec eux. Peu à peu, leurs mouvements s'harmonisèrent, et ce fut au tour d'Ace de crier lorsque Sabo frappa son point sensible au fond de son ventre. Il se laissa tomber en avant, se rattrapant sur ses bras juste avant de s'écrouler sur le blond, et l'embrassa fébrilement, gémissant son plaisir dans sa bouche.

-A-Ace..., geignit Sabo contre ses lèvres. Je... je... aaaah... !

-Encore un peu, Sab'... nngh...

-Ace..., grogna Law derrière lui.

Le succube tourna la tête vers lui, et déglutit en voyant l'envie dans les yeux de l'incube. Il le dévorait de ses prunelles grises, son regard s'arrêtant parfois à l'endroit où son corps était joint à celui de Sabo. Ace sourit en coin, et se redressa pour se coller à son torse.

-Ça va pas, bébé... ?

-J'ai du mal à savoir... mmmn... si je suis excité de te voir chevaucher un autre type... aaaah... ou si je suis juste jaloux..., gronda-t-il dans son oreille, avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Le sourire d'Ace s'élargit, mais il attrapa la main de Law pour lier leurs doigts, serrant les longs doigts tatoués fort entre les siens. Il tourna la tête et embrassa la joue du métis, glissant ses doigts dans ses mèches noires. Il inspira son odeur à pleins poumons, et sentit le démon enfouir son visage dans son cou pour faire de même.

-Moi aussi, murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Ace sentit son cœur rater un battement, en même temps qu'un violent spasme contractait son ventre. Sabo cria en sentant le succube se resserrer sur lui, et donna un brusque coup de rein vers le haut, plongeant dans le ventre du jeune démon plus profondément encore que précédemment. Ace ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise, et de plaisir, et sentit les dernières bribes de son self-control partir en fumée.

-Sabo..., gémit-il. Encore... aaaah !

Sabo se mordit la lèvre et reproduisit son geste, poussant au plus loin dans son ventre. Law gémit à son tour et accéléra leur rythme, enlaçant Ace pour le presser contre lui, son nez coincé dans son cou. Il entendait le battement affolé de son pouls dans ses veines, par dessus le claquement de leurs peaux et leurs geignements de plaisir.

-Bébé... je vais...

Ace se mordit la lèvre et amena Trafalgar à lui pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, serrant ses doigts plus fort encore. L'incube lui rendit son baiser avec fougue, et lorsque son amant mordit sa lèvre inférieure, il craqua.

Sa main se resserra sur Sabo, ses dents se plantèrent dans l'épaule d'Ace, et ses hanches eurent un dernier violent sursaut avant de s'immobiliser. L'ange déchu hoqueta quand la chaleur de Law l'envahit, son dos s'arquant sur les draps.

-Haaaaa..., gémit l'incube contre la peau d'Ace.

Sabo tenta de se contenir lorsque le succube se tendit sur lui, mais la pression des chairs autour de lui était irrésistible. Il planta ses ongles dans les flancs du démon, le plaqua contre lui avec force, et se déversa en lui.

Cette fois, Ace laissa sa nature de succube prendre le dessus.

Il laissa le plaisir de Sabo l'envahir, et avec lui, les dernières parcelles d'énergie qui lui restaient. Il rejeta la tête en arrière quand la première vague de puissance coula en lui, pulsant dans ses veines et dans son corps, et un sourire extatique étira son visage.

-Aaaaahhh..., gémit-il.

Ace haletait, ses hanches suivant un rythme presque frénétique sur Sabo, sa queue fouettant l'air derrière lui. Il avait chaud... beaucoup trop chaud. Tout son corps était brûlant, et ses pouvoirs semblaient hors de contrôle. Ses ailes apparurent dans son dos, à demi-ouvertes, frémissantes comme au moment qu'un décollage.

-Ace... souffla Trafalgar derrière lui. Tu...

Ace s'enflammait.

Littéralement.

Des flammes écarlates léchaient sa peau, montant vers le plafond, enveloppant tout son corps. Ses yeux s'embrasèrent de pourpre, ses ailes se déployèrent dans un claquement sec, et il se libéra dans un dernier cri d'extase, frissonnant de plaisir.

Sabo ouvrit les yeux au moment ou le succube s'immobilisait sur lui, et la vision du démon assis sur ses hanches lui coupa le souffle.

Ailes ouvertes, enveloppé de flammes, et ses iris luisant de rouge, Ace était magnifique. Le déchu ne pouvait détacher les yeux du corps devant lui, hypnotisé jusqu'à en oublier de respirer.

L'instant sembla durer une éternité, les trois immortels figés dans leurs poses, silencieux. Puis les flammes s'éteignirent une à une, replongeant la chambre dans l'obscurité. Dès que le corps d'Ace eut disparut de sa vision, Sabo ferma les yeux, et s'évanouit, sans force. Ace eut un léger rire et se releva, faisant disparaître ses ailes, alors que Law reculait doucement. Ensemble, ils déplacèrent l'ange déchu, l'allongeant de façon plus conventionnelle sur le matelas, et le couvrant du draps noir. Ils reculèrent, et le contemplèrent un long moment, tous deux pensifs.

-... tu crois que Satan va nous en vouloir... ? murmura finalement l'incube.

-... sais pas. C'est à voir. Soit ça, soit il va se marrer. L'est cool le patron, mais un peu imprévisible quand même, marmonna Ace en réponse.

Law ricana, et s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer par derrière, le collant à son torse.

-Mmm..., soupira le succube.

-Hé... bébé ?

Ace se retourna dans ses bras, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ses iris avaient retrouvé leur couleur obsidienne, et Trafalgar se perdit dedans. Il y eut un long moment de silence, pendant lequel l'incube ne put articuler un mot. Son amant sourit en coin et pencha la tête sur le côté, amusé.

-... Traf' ?

-Hmm... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? marmonna le démon.

-Dépends de ce qu'il veut. Les Limbes... ou nous.

Ace se tendit vers lui pour l'embrasser avec douceur, et l'incube l'enlaça pour lui rendre son baiser avec la même tendresse.

-C'était magnifique, Ace..., murmura Law contre ses lèvres. Presque autant que...

-Notre première fois ? compléta le jeune démon sur le même ton. Tu deviens sentimental, Traf'...

-M'en tape.

Ace pouffa et l'embrassa à nouveau, prenant son temps pour redécouvrir une énième fois la saveur de celui qui partageait sa vie depuis presque deux mille ans. L'incube le fit basculer sur le côté et l'allongea contre lui, sans briser leur baiser.

-... Et maintenant ? chuchota-t-il.

-Maintenant on attend.

Ils se glissèrent sans bruit sous les draps, et Ace se lova une nouvelle fois contre son amant, entremêlant étroitement leurs queues. Law invoqua ses ailes pour les en envelopper, et ils fermèrent les yeux.

* * *

Roger était en train de polir amoureusement les tridents de sa collection, lorsque l'on frappa à son bureau.

-Entrez !

Shanks, Archidémon de son état, et secrétaire attitré de Satan lui-même, passa la tête par la porte, puis s'approcha de lui, souriant de toutes ses dents. Roger eut la vague impression qu'il retenait un fou rire.

-... Y a une blague que je pige pas ? grogna-t-il.

Sans un mot, l'Archidémon lui tendit un parchemin scellé. Roger brisa le sceau, le déroula, et parcourut les quelques lignes.

Son manteau pourpre s'enflammait à mesure de sa lecture.

-NAN MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI QU'IL A REMIT ÇA !

* * *

C'est un monstrueux coup de tonnerre qui réveilla Sabo en sursaut, le faisant bondir du lit où il était allongé. Un cri de surprise et de frayeur lui échappa, et il se mit en garde par réflexe, cherchant frénétiquement autour de lui la source du son. Il la repéra en une seconde – comment la manquer – et déglutit.

Edward Newgate, aussi connu sous le nom de Dieu, se tenait devant lui, dans toute sa splendeur, les traits tirés par la colère.

Il prit alors conscience de sa situation.

Nu, taché de sueur et de semence, à côté d'un lit où étaient étendus deux démons majeurs tout aussi nus que lui.

La surprise laissa la place à la honte. Et à la peur.

-Tu m'as déçu, Sabo, gronda Newgate.

Il n'avait pas parlé fort, mais sa voix était tellement imposante que la pièce semblait trop petite pour la contenir. L'ange déchu se sentit tout petit, écrasé par son ton, et mit un genoux à terre.

-Tu as échoué à la mission que je t'avais confié, succombé à la tentation. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

-... Je me plierai à la sentence infligée, murmura-t-il.

Il n'avait rien à dire. Il avait failli, trahi la confiance de son Dieu. Il méritait sa punition.

-Sabo, auparavant Ange Chaste, aujourd'hui ange déchu. Je te bannis. Le Paradis et la Terre te sont à jamais fermé, et tu vivras dans les Limbes pour l'éternité.

Deux larmes coulèrent sur les joues du blond. Une éternité dans les Limbes... cela revenait à dire une éternité d'ennui, à en devenir fou. Newgate claqua des doigts, et un éclair étincelant apparut dans sa main. Sabo se recroquevilla, prêt à sentir l'impact...

-UN INSTANT ! tonna une voix.

Dans un tourbillon de flammes, une silhouette aussi imposante que celle de Newgate se matérialisa devant l'ange déchu, interrompant Dieu dans son geste. Ce dernier baissa le bras, et dévisagea son alter-ego, agacé.

-Tu m'empêche de faire mon travail, Roger. Écarte-toi.

-Conformément à nos lois, cette créature a une place en Enfer avec moi, si elle le souhaite, et si je l'en estime digne, rétorqua Satan.

-C'était un ange, je suis seul maître de son jugement.

-Négatif, mon grand. Étant donné qu'il a été directement corrompu par un démon majeur, j'ai mon mot à dire dessus !

Les deux immortels s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment, puis Newgate grogna et céda. Roger soupira de soulagement – il avait failli provoquer l'Apocalypse là... ou presque – et se retourna pour s'accroupir devant Sabo.

Ce dernier était tétanisé. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait devant le Seigneur des Enfers, et il était bien plus intimidant et effrayant que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

… jusqu'à ce qu'il lui offre un immense sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, jeune déchu. Les Limbes ? Ou un CDI aux Enfers ?

Sabo resta bouche bée un instant. Satan lui offrait une porte de sortie avec une poignée en or massif, à cet instant précis. Il n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir pour formuler sa réponse.

-Tout plutôt que les Limbes ! répondit-il précipitamment.

Roger lui fit un clin d'œil. Newgate soupira d'agacement, et disparut dans un nouveau coup de tonnerre, sans un mot de plus.

-... Eh bah ! C'est pas passé loin ! lança une voix joyeuse sur le côté.

Satan grogna, se releva et se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Portgas Lilith D. ACE !

-... Oui Seigneur ?

-Y A PAS DE « OUI SEIGNEUR » QUI TIENNE ! C'EST QUOI TON PUTAIN DE PROBLÈME ?! TU CROIS QUE J'AI PAS ASSEZ DE BOULOT COMME ÇA ?!

-Bah quoi ? J'fais juste mon taf ! J'suis un démon, j'suis censé corrompre les gens, nan ?

-Les HUMAINS ! Et encore, seulement les humains lambda ! T'as commencé avec la nonne la plus pieuse du premier siècle...

Ace sourit en coin en se rappelant de la nuit où il avait _enfin_ réussit à séduire Shakky, et à la transformer en succube. Aujourd'hui, elle était une démone puissante qui travaillait sous ses ordres, et elle adorait son existence.

-Ensuite l'évêque de Rome du cinquième...

Ace coula un regard en coin à Law, et saisit ses doigts. La meilleure nuit de sa vie...

-Et maintenant un ange ?! continuait Roger. Tu vas m'faire quoi après ?! Un Archange ?!

Les yeux du succube brillèrent, et il tourna la tête vers son Satan, soudain très intéressé.

-Si je puis me permettre, Seigneur..., toussota Law. Vous venez de faire une bourde.

Sabo retint son souffle, paniqué. Comment osaient-ils parler ainsi au Diable en personne ?! Mais Roger se contenta de se plaquer une main sur le front et de secouer la tête, consterné.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de vous nommer démons majeurs... Enfin...

L'air de la pièce se réchauffa soudainement, et les bottes de Roger s'enflammèrent.

-Il est sous _votre_ responsabilité. Et vous vous démerdez avec Mihawk pour son admission !

Un geyser de flammes, et Satan disparut. Non sans un dernier regard discret emplis de fierté vers ses deux subordonnés.

-... Meh. Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, sourit Ace en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Sabo poussa la porte noire devant lui, et entra dans la salle qui servait de bureau à ses nouveaux patrons. Law était nonchalamment assis sur une confortable banquette pourpre, Ace agenouillé sur le sol à ses côtés, appuyé sur lui. Ils avaient la même tenue que le soir où ils l'avaient « piégé », et lui-même avait radicalement changé sa garde-robe. Adieu les jeans taillés à la perfection et les chemises immaculées. Il portait un jean noir, déchiré par endroits, et un T-shirt gris qui collait à sa peau. Des bracelets de force ornaient ses poignets, et une bande de cuir noire ceignait son cou. Des bottes noires et des boucles d'oreilles venaient compléter sa tenue.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute son existence.

Il s'avança au milieu de la pièce, et mit un genou à terre, baissant la tête, attendant ses ordres.

-Alors, Sab'..., susurra Ace. Prêt pour ta première mission ?


End file.
